


Eddie Brock x Peter Parker

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Eddie trata de cazar al Hombre araña sin saber que se trata de Peter.El Hombre araña trata de atrapar a Venom sin saber que se trata de EddieEl romance prohibido comienza.Amo esta pareja y AMO escribir smut y casi no hay material de estos dos así que *Se levanta las mangas* Es hora de escribir un poco de sexo simbiótico inapropiado entre nuestro Spidey y Venom.





	1. Eres nuestro

**EDDIE BROCK/VENOM**

_**¿Oye, no es ese el chico que te gusta?** _

Eddie levantó la mirada de la lata de atún en sus manos y efectivamente, se encontró al chico que, en palabras de Venom, le "gustaba".

El muchacho de cabello castaño y tez pálida se encontraba mirando dos cajas de cereal, paseando su mirada de una a otra con una concentración peculiar, como si tratara de decidir que cable de la bomba cortar.

Lo había visto un par de veces desde que llegó a la ciudad, frecuentaban el mismo mini mercado y bebían café del mismo carrito ambulante.

Se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención al atún.

-No sé de qué hablas, V.-

**_Eddie, llevo demasiado tiempo en tu organismo como para saber cuándo mientes, somos uno, ¿Recuerdas? estoy al tanto de cada reacción en tu cuerpo y cuando ves a ese muchacho tus manos sudan, tu corazón se acelera y tu pen..._ **

-Suficiente.- Eddie espetó entre dientes.

El hombre continuó con sus compras en silencio y cuando pensó que el simbionte finalmente había olvidado el asunto...

**_¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?_ **

Eddie volvió a echarle otro vistazo al joven, se había decidido por Lucky Charms.

-Cierra la boca.- Murmuró.

**_Pussy..._ **

-Es demasiado joven para mí, sólo míralo, aun come lucky charms.-

_**Y tú consumes papilla de bebé de vez en cuando, gran cosa.** _

-¿Desde cuándo mi vida amorosa te importa tanto?-

_**Me preocupo por ti, quiero que tu cuerpo cubra todas sus necesidades.** _

Eddie sabía que Venom tenía otras intenciones, siempre era así con el simbionte. Decidió ignorarlo, dejó caer la lata en la canasta que colgaba de su mano y se dispuso a dirigirse al mostrador y pagar las cosas. Pero sus piernas no parecían reaccionar...

De pronto se encontró tambaleándose en dirección al chico. Contra su voluntad y como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus piernas se movían, primero una y luego la otra.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Siseó.

_**Lo que necesitas...** _

-Basta.-

El simbionte, como de costumbre, no lo escuchó.

-Venom hablo enserio, basta.-

Dos pasos, tres pasos, seis pasos y estaba frente al chico.

Éste miró a Eddie y aunque, por un momento pareció desconcertado, le dedicó una amigable sonrisa. Había un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Dijo el chico.

_Mierda..._

Su rostro era aún más bonito de cerca, sus ojos eran un tono de café más claro del que Eddie había alcanzado a percibir desde lejos, y sus labios lucían más rojos y carnosos de lo que imaginó.

Demasiada observación, a ese punto, Eddie probablemente parecía un loco, así que abrió la boca.

-Oh, ahm... hola, yo... yo tenía una duda y creo que podrías resolverla.- Tartamudeó.

-Seguro, ¿Qué pasa?-

 _Oh oh... no pensó que llegaría tan lejos._ Ahora necesitaba algo bueno que responder.

_Piensa Eddie, ¡piensa!_

Miró la cámara fotográfica colgando del cuello del chico y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Necesito asesoría, soy reportero y aunque he sido neoyorkino toda mi vida nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad y quisiera saber si conoces algún buen lugar donde pueda darle mantenimiento a mi cámara.-

No era una mentira, realmente necesitaba calibrar su equipo de trabajo y comprar equipamiento nuevo.

El rostro del chico se ilumino.

-¿Que modelo es?-

-Una Nikon D1300.-

Peter silbó. –Es buena, seguro, conozco un par de lugares que podrías visitar, también sé de tiendas donde puedes encontrar equipo de segunda mano de calidad a muy buen precio.-

El chico sabía de fotografía, eso le sorprendió.

-De hecho, hay un puesto que está por mi trayecto, puedo encaminarte, si gustas.-

-Gracias, eso sería uh... sería bueno.-

 _**Uhg** _ _**... patético...** _

Eddie se pellizcó el brazo sabiendo que el simbionte lo sentiría también.

-Súper, sólo pagaré mis cosas y te llevo.-

Eddie asintió.

-Soy Peter, por cierto, Peter Parker.- El muchacho extendió su mano.

-Brock, Eddie Brock.- Se presentó.

El hombre sostuvo la suave mano del chico entre sus ásperos dedos.

Peter sonrió. –Lo sé.-

* * *

**PETER PARKER**

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Queens?-

Se encontraban caminando uno al lado del otro por la banqueta, con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos y un helado en la otra, antes de salir Eddie le compró una paleta de hielo al chico para pagarle el favor. _Definitivamente no para verlo chupar la paleta._

-Dos semanas, tres en realidad pero la primera fue mudanza.-

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-San Francisco.-

Peter asintió. –Escuché que es una ciudad bonita en esta época del año.-

-Lo es.- Afirmó Eddie. –Aunque no se compara con la gran manzana.-

-Ningún lugar se compara con la gran manzana- concordó el chico -¿Y qué te trae por estos rincones de Nueva York?-

-Trabajo, el Golden Globe me contrató para cubrir un caso importante.-

-¿Sobre qué se trata? Si se puede saber.-

-El hombre araña.-

El chico se ahogó con la paleta y tosió fuerte. Eddie subió una ceja.

-¿Todo bien?-

El chico tosió un poco antes de responder.

-Sabes, creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, el hombre araña es sólo una leyenda urbana que circula por las calles, no es real.-

-El enfrentamiento contra el hombre buitre y el incidente con las armas Stark fue bastante real.-

El muchacho parecía extrañamente ansioso, nervioso incluso.

-Escuché que tiende a aparecerse mucho por aquí, así que decidí quedarme un par de meses y conseguir lo que pueda.-

-Ojalá logres encontrarlo.-

-Lo haré, siempre lo hago.-

Permanecieron en silencio, de cercas, Eddie pudo notar que el chico era más bajo de estatura que él, como realmente más bajo, la coronilla de Peter coincidía con su hombro; si lo abrazara su rostro quedaría directo contra su pecho.

 **_Aww_ ** **_, Eddie y Peter, sentados bajo un árbol dándose besitos..._ **

El hombre rodó los ojos, la canción ni siquiera iba así.

-Vas en preparatoria ¿cierto?-

El chico asintió. -A punto de graduarme, pero sí.-

-¿Tienes planeado lo que quieres estudiar?-

-Periodismo y reportaje, definitivamente, la fotografía me gusta mucho y hay muchas noticias por cubrir en esta ciudad así que definitivamente estudiaré eso, luego continuaré con ingeniería genética, apliqué para MIT así que espero que me acepten.-

-Wow, tienes metas altas, niño. Impresionante.-

-Gracias, aún falta que me acepten así que trato de no hacerme ideas demasiado pronto.-

-Lo conseguirás, yo sé que sí.-

-Ese es el plan.- Peter se rascó la nuca. –¿Sabes? veía tu programa todos los días, tu sección siempre fue mi favorita, tan honesta y sin maquillar la verdad.- tiró el palito de su helado en el basurero. –En parte me ayudó a que decidiera estudiar periodismo.-

De repente, Eddie sintió un poco de orgullo cosquilleándole el estómago. Ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su helado de chocolate.

 **_Alguien se está_ ** _**sonrojando** _ **_..._ **

-Leí lo que hiciste con Life Fundation, los expusiste al público y detuviste sus experimentos ilegales aun cuando casi te cuesta tu carrera, creo que fue algo muy valiente.-

-No fue gran cosa, las autoridades los aprehendieron y encarcelaron, yo sólo me encargue de apuntar el dedo hacia ellos y acusar.-

-Yo creo que fue genial, salvaste a mucha gente gracias a eso, eres un héroe.-

_**Un héroe que come cabezas humanas...** _

Eddie tosió. -Yo no lo consideraría así.-

El chico sonrió. -Yo sí, eso fue grandioso. Eres grandioso.-

Se detuvieron frente a un local.

-Aquí es, el Bazar Steel, aquí encontrarás lo que buscas sin problemas, diles que te manda Peter, seguro te darán descuento.- Las cejas del chico se juntaron en el medio.   
–Oye tienes un poco de helado en...- Le señaló el rostro.

Eddie se pasó el pulgar por la mejilla, fallando completamente el lugar.

-No, _aquí_.- Peter señaló ahora su propio rostro.

Eddie de nuevo falló. Peter rió.

-No, ven déjame ayudarte.- Eddie se inclinó un poco para que su rostro estuviera a la altura de la del chico. Peter dio un paso hacia a él y con su manga limpió el chocolate la comisura derecha de su labio.

**_Eddie... queremos lamerle la cara._ **

Venom hacia bien en hablar en plural.

-Listo.- Retrocedió sonriendo. –Mejor.- De repente, su reloj de muñeca vibró. –Oh oh...-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mi primera clase empieza en veinte minutos, será mejor que me vaya ahora o llegaré tarde.- Flasheando otra adorable sonrisa rápida hacia el hombre, Peter se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la escuela.

Eddie miró su trasero mientras se alejaba y antes de pensar abrió la boca.

-Puedo llevarte.-

El chico se detuvo y se dió media vuelta.

-Iba camino a recoger mi moto, está en el taller al final de la siguiente calle, si gustas te puedo llevar.-

-¿Enserio? Te lo agradecería muchísimo.-

-Seguro.-

-Pero, ¿no ibas a comprar las cosas para tu cámara?-

-Puedo hacerlo después, además es mi culpa que te hayas retrasado en primer lugar. Así que andando.-

Durante los diez minutos de viaje que hicieron en moto, Eddie luchó por concentrarse en el camino frente a él y no en el adorable muchacho aferrándose a su espalda ni en sus manos entrelazadas en su abdomen, muy cerca de su cinturón...

 _**Nos gusta este** _ _**muchacho** _ _**...** _

Lo dejó frente a su preparatoria, Peter le agradeció con una sonrisa que Eddie correspondió. Esperó hasta verlo cruzar la puerta antes de arrancar y salir del lugar.

_**¿Lo volveremos a ver, Eddie?** _

-En definitiva no.- Respondió mientras conducía de regreso a casa. –Es demasiado joven.-

**_Tiene la mayoría de edad, pudimos ver su ID en su billetera mientras pagaba._ **

-Aun así, sigue siendo al menos diez años menor que yo. De ninguna manera lo volveremos a ver-

**_Algo me dice que nos lo volveremos a encontrar._ **

-Ah ¿Sí? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-

**_Puse tu tarjeta de identificación en su mochila mientras no miraban._ **

-¿¡Qué tú qué!?-

* * *

-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿Ese era el reportero Eddie Brock?- Preguntó Ned con ambas cejas levantadas en estupefacción.

Peter guardó su libro de química en la mochila. –Sí, me lo topé en una tienda. Respondió.

-Demonios, socio. ¿Por qué siempre te encuentras con gente famosa?-

Peter encogió un hombro no queriendo hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Le dijiste que ha sido tu crush desde séptimo grado?-

-Dios, no.-

-¿Lo volverás a ver?-

-Espero que no, está en Queens porque quiere fotografías del hombre araña.-

-Podrías aprovechar eso para acercarte a él y ya sabes...- Agitó ambas cejas y en tono cantarín susurró: –Se-du-cir-lo.-

Peter rió. –Eso no pasará, es bueno buscando la verdad y no le tomaría mucho tiempo saber sobre mi trabajo nocturno secreto. Además es mayor que yo, seguro no se fijaría en mi ni aunque lo intentara.-

-Puedes decirle que eres... ya sabes.-

-¿Gay?-

-No, ¡El hombre arañ...!-

-¡Shhh!- Peter murmuró mirando para todos lados. –Más fuerte Ned, para que todos te escuchen.-

-Lo siento.- Miró sobre su hombro. –Pero realmente creo que deberías hablarle, tiene experiencia en el periodismo, podrías aprender dos o tres cosas de ese sujeto.-

Llegaron al salón de clases y tomaron asiento.

-El que lo encontraras esta mañana podría ser la forma en la que el destino te dijo que tienes futuro en el reportaje, podría ser una señal.-

-No hay tal cosa como las señales, Ned.- Aseguro Peter.

Abrió su mochila y algo cayó, era una tarjeta de presentación con el número de contacto y la dirección de Eddie Brock.

Peter levantó la mirada y Ned alzó una ceja.

-Señales, bebé.-


	2. El veneno en tu piel

** _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ **

**_EDDIE_ ** **_/_ ** **_VENOM_ **

-Peter...- Eddie se escuchó a sí mismo exhalar.

-Eddie...- Escuchó al muchacho suplicar.

Eddie pegó su cuerpo contra el de él atrapándolo contra la pared, presionando su erección contra su firme abdomen y sintiendo la del chico palpitando contra su muslo.

Le besó los labios, el cuello y los hombros dejando marcas en su piel. Peter se restregaba desesperado, arañando su espalda y gimiendo su nombre.

El miembro de Eddie punzó advirtiendo un orgasmo entrante así que retrocedió. Peter se puso de rodillas mirándolo con esos preciosos ojos cafés que lo enloquecían.

Dejó caer la punta de su polla en la frente del chico, una gota de líquido pre seminal se deslizó por la piel entre sus cejas. Los músculos de sus muslos ardían en ganas de mover su cadera.

-Te ves increíble con mi polla en tu cara.- Dijo Eddie con voz temblorosa.

-A puesto a que me vería mejor con ella en mi boca.- Respondió el chico.

_Santa madre de..._

Peter tomó su erección en su mano dándole un fuerte estrujón, provocando que Eddie gimiera un desesperado _por favor_. Él chico abrió grande y se acercó introduciendo al reportero lentamente en su boca... cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rodear su carne... Eddie despertó.

Jadeante, cubierto en sudor y goteando liquido pre eyaculatorio sobre el colchón del sofá.

**_Eso fue intenso..._** Comentó Venom.

Había estado teniendo sueños recurrentes que los involucraban a Peter y a él mismo, desnudos uno arriba del otro.

-Debes dejar de poner esos sueños en mi cabeza V.- Dijo el hombre tallándose los ojos con los nudillos.

_**Eddie, ambos sabemos que no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasa por tu cabeza mientras duermes.** _

En el fondo, Eddie sabía que eso era verdad, pero era culpar al simbionte alienígena o aceptar que estaba teniendo fantasías sucias con un adolescente de preparatoria. Enserio estaba jodido.

Eddie se sentó pasándose una mano por la cara. Dios, su polla punzaba fuerte dentro de su pantalón de pijama. Necesitaba una larga ducha fría.

Se levantó del sofá y su pie se topó con un pedazo de periódico. _"El hombre araña, ¿Héroe o amenaza?"_ decía el encabezado _._

Miró la televisión prendida delante de él, Grey's Anatomy en la pantalla, Meredith y Derek se besaban apasionadamente en un ascensor. Eddie rió por lo bajo.

-Un alienígena adicto a las series románticas, ¿Quién lo diría?-

**_Me parece fascinante la forma en la que los de tu especie forman vínculos y llevan a cabo su ritual de apareamiento, es mera investigación._ **

-Admítelo V, eres un romántico empedernido.-

**_¡Hambre!_ **

Eddie rodó los ojos. El simbionte aun no sabía cambiar de tema de manera discreta.

**_¡Hambre!_ **

-Ya voy, ya voy.-

Treinta minutos bajo agua fría no lograron desaparecer la erección entre sus piernas, se negaba a tocarse, sería como darle la razón a Venom así que optó por comer tater tots y chocolate (Los favoritos del simbionte) y luego hacer algo de yoga para aclarar su mente.

Después de un rato, funcionó, la erección inapropiada junto con los pensamientos impuros habían desaparecido, sólo podía percibir el sonido de su respiración y las gentiles instrucciones de la instructora en el video.

Estaba tranquilo, al borde del trance espiritual, disfrutando del inusual silencio que lo rodeaba, desde que despertó había estado tratando de sacar al chico de su cabeza y por un pacífico momento pensó conseguirlo... hasta que sonó el timbre.

Eddie suspiró y puso el video en pausa.

Se dirigió a la entrada de su apartamento.

Abrió la puerta...

Y dejó de respirar.

Adiós paz.

Hola de nuevo erección.

* * *

**_PETER_ **

_Sin camisa._

Fueron las únicas dos palabras que el cerebro de Peter pudo procesar al abrirse la puerta.

Sin camisa.

Eddie Brock, se encontraba delante de él, en pantalones deportivos, cabello mojado, sin calzado pero más importante sin camisa.

Sus ojos bajaron por la piel desnuda frente a él, por educación no acostumbraba a ver mirar a la gente por mucho tiempo, pero el cuerpo de Eddie era algo digno de estudiar con meticulosidad. Memorizó la firmeza de su pecho, la anchura de sus hombros, las curvas en sus deltoides y bíceps, la firmeza de su abdomen y los tatuajes en sus brazos, en su pecho y hombros.

-¿Peter...?

Sus ojos regresaron a los del reportero y sus mejillas enrojecieron por lo que miró hacia otro lado.

Los labios del reportero se curvaron en una sonrisa y recargó su antebrazo en el marco de la puerta. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Yo... uh.- _¡Dios... esos tatuajes!_ –Tengo esta tarea en mi clase de fotografía y quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme, si no estás muy ocupado.-

Eddie asintió. –Por supuesto, pasa.-

Se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso.

Peter entró admirando el sorprendente apartamento. Era amplio y moderno, la clase de apartamento al que un soltero adinerado llevaba a sus citas para impresionar antes de fornicar.

-Wow.- Murmuró Peter pasando la mirada por el lugar.

-¿Te gusta?-

Asintió. -¿Y a ti?-

El hombre se encogió de hombros. -Es mejor que el que tenía hace un año en San Francisco, definitivamente.-

Habían pesas en la esquina de la sala, eso explicaba el tamaño de sus brazos. Lo imaginó allí, en medio de la sala, ejercitándose, las ondulaciones de los músculos marcados en su espalda, el sudor cayendo por su pecho y las venas marcadas en sus bíceps.

-Lamento el desastre, me quedé trabajando hasta tarde anoche.-

Todo lucía perfectamente ordenado a excepción de la sala, donde habían esparcidos por el suelo y la mesa, recortes de noticias del hombre araña y varias fotos. Tenía fotos del robo que sucedió en el establecimiento del señor Delmar. Peter levantó ambas cejas en sorpresa. Eso había sucedido la semana pasada, Peter ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le habían tomado una foto tan de cercas.

Cielos, enserio era bueno.

-No te estoy interrumpiendo ¿cierto?-

-En lo absoluto, este es mi día libre.-

-Oh no, ¿te estoy molestando en tu día libre?-

-No te preocupes, honestamente no tengo mucho que hacer sin el periodismo en mi día, si no hubieras llegado, probablemente seguiría haciendo meditación o yoga en la sala.-

-No sabía que el periodismo daba días libres.-

-Todos necesitamos un día libre, además he notado que hay un patrón en la forma de operar del hombre araña, rara vez patrulla las calles durante los miércoles, es como si tuviera una especie de horario.-

_O sólo muchas clases al día siguiente y demasiada tarea..._

-Ya veo.- Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y bien? De que se trata tu tarea.-

Peter le tomó un momento contestar, estaba más o menos distraído. _Esos deliciosos tatuajes..._

-Es obre técnicas de fotografía, tuve muchas faltas durante este parcial y el profesor me dio la oportunidad de salvar mi promedio con este trabajo, debo tomar fotografías sobre tres partes de Nueva York que signifiquen algo para mí, sin embargo es un profesor muy exigente y querrá perfección en cada foto y aunque sé que puedo hacer un trabajo decente, no tengo la experiencia suficiente para cumplir con sus expectativas.-

-Y allí es donde entro yo, entiendo. Seguro puedo echarte una mano pero, ¿Estuviste faltando mucho a esa clase? No pareces la clase de chico que se salta las materias-

No lo era, pero era a la última hora y al atardecer era cuando los crímenes ocurrían con más frecuencia.

-He estado teniendo algunos problemas personales, pero ya estoy bien, ya pude ponerme al corriente en el resto de mis clases, sólo me hace falta poner en orden esta.-

-Bueno, manos a la obra entonces, es un día soleado así que la iluminación será perfecta. Espera aquí, iré a ponerme algo de ropa encima.-

Peter asintió.

Se sintió aliviado. No quería aparecerse en su puerta y parecer un fan acosador, pero estaba desesperado y no quería preocupar a tía May con una materia reprobada. Así que sin mucha opción, tomó la tarjeta de presentación que Eddie dejó en su mochila y buscó la dirección.

Mientras esperaba, curioseó por la sala mirando los premios de periodismo en la pared, las noticias enmarcadas y las hermosas fotografías de distintos lugares del mundo.

-Listo.- Anunció Eddie una vez que estaba vestido. -¿Cómo me veo?-

La camiseta de Eddie se ajustaba perfectamente al contorno de sus músculos y sus pantalones a sus fuertes piernas y al bulto entre ellas. Se veía increíble, pero Peter se había quedado sin palabras así que simplemente sonrió y levantó un pulgar.

Eddie rió. –De acuerdo, andando.-


	3. Fotografía

**PETER**

-¡Excelente fotografía!- Eddie congratuló al chico. –Elegiste el ángulo adecuado y lograste captar el brillo del sol sin que opacara la imagen. Tienes buen ojo.-

Peter sonrió. Era un gran cumplido viniendo de un reportero tan famoso como Eddie Brock.

Se encontraban en Central Park, habían tomado las fotografías necesarias para la tarea de Peter, algunas de las aves, de las familias almorzando en el césped y de pequeños momentos que diariamente eran comunes pero que vistos con atención eran hermosos. Eran esos valiosos momentos por los que Peter patrullaba durante las noches y combatía criminales, por eso decidió hacer su tarea con esa temática.

La ultima fotografía que Peter tomó era el lago de Central Park brillando bajo la luz del sol, con su fauna flotando en la superficie y los arboles de fondo. Eddie y Peter se habían adentrado hasta los tobillos al agua para encontrar el mejor ángulo.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que te parezca lo suficientemente hermosa como para incluir en tu tarea?- Preguntó el reportero admirando el paisaje con las manos en la cintura.

Peter, sin pensarlo, enfocó la cámara en Eddie y tomó una foto. Esto sonrojó al reportero y le sacó una sonrisa.

-¿Es esa tu forma de halagarme?-

_Es mi forma de decirte que me pareces hermoso..._

-Es mi forma de decir gracias subiéndote el ego.- Respondió en su lugar. –Además necesito pruebas de que la legenda del reportaje Eddie Brock acaba de pasar toda la tarde conmigo. Flash estará celoso.-

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la orilla para recoger sus zapatos.

Eddie se puso la mano el en estómago. –No sé tú, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-¿Te parece si vamos por un Sandwich a Delmar's? Yo invito.- Peter quería exprimir cada segundo que le fuera posible con el reportero y además pagarle por haberlo ayudado.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no?-

* * *

**EDDIE/VENOM**

Se habían sentado en las mesas a fuera del establecimiento, comiendo y disfrutando el paisaje neoyorquino desarrollándose delante de ellos.

A pesar de haber disfrutado de una tarde agradable tomando fotos y enseñándole trucos a Peter, Eddie entró en pánico en cuanto tomaron asiento. Sin darse cuenta, había terminado en una cita con el chico. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Habían pasado toda la tarde en el parque y ahora comían bajo el cálido crepúsculo.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última cita que había tenido? No lograba recordarlo. Se sentía oxidado.

Dios, estaba sudando. Se secó las palmas de sus manos en sus pantalones. Era absurdo, Eddie era un hombre adulto a la mitad de sus treintas, definitivamente no un adolescente sin experiencia. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía como uno?

Ni siquiera era una cita, era sólo un almuerzo con un colega reportero.

**_Un colega reportero al que te mueres por fornicar contra la pared, ¿No es así Eddie?_** El alienígena le tentó ** _._**

-Wow. Comes mucho chocolate.- Peter comentó interrumpiendo su lucha interna.

Eddie miró su plato. Malteada de chocolate, pudin de chocolate, un brownie de chocolate y unos M&M's a un lado.

-¿Por qué consumes tanto?-

**_El chocolate contiene feniletilamina al igual que los cerebros. Componente químico que necesito para nutrirme._ **

Eddie se aclaró a garganta y encogió un hombro.

-Me ayuda a relajarme.-

Continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que Peter volvió a hablar.

-¿Has escuchado sobre la bestia nocturna?-

Eddie dejó de masticar.

-¿Bestia nocturna?-

Peter asintió. –Es una leyenda que ha estado circulando por aquí, algunos vecinos míos han dicho ver a una criatura negra rondando las calles de Nueva York, algunos policías afirman que los recientes homicidios hacia criminales han sido causados por él.-

**_¿Bestia nocturna? Humanos insolentes._ **

Eddie soltó una risa nerviosa. –¿Una bestia? Eso es absurdo, ¿Tú... tú crees eso? claramente es un mito.-

-Suena loco pero estuve leyendo un poco y encontré incidentes similares ocurridos en San Francisco, exactamente el mismo patrón, criminales sin cabeza y afirmaciones de la aparición de una bestia de color negro.-

Peter sacó su celular y buscó algo.

-Tengo la teoría de que se trata de un simbionte que logró escapar de Life Fundation. La fecha de su primera aparición está relacionada con el incidente con el simbionte Riot y el disparo del cohete.- Peter le mostró la noticia. –Todo parece concordar.-

Vaya, el chico ciertamente tenía talento para el periodismo, lograba conectar las piezas con facilidad. Eddie estaba asombrado pero no sorprendido. Peter era un joven con una mente brillante, era parte de porqué le gust... le agradaba tanto.

-Tengo como objetivo tomarle una foto, descubrir si se trata de un mito realmente.-

Eddie le dio un sorbo a su malteada. Si Peter se lo proponía, estaba seguro de que iba a lograrlo. 

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?-

-Por supuesto que sí. No tengo duda de que lo conseguiré.-

-Eso suena peligroso.-

-Peligro es mi segundo nombre.-

-Creí que era Benjamin.-

Peter rió.

Su risa contagió a Eddie.

Los nervios habían desaparecido y el reportero pudo disfrutar de su compañía sin presiones.

Durante el resto de la _"no cita"_ la conversación siguió fluyendo de manera natural. Peter le contó todo sobre su familia y sobre sus amigos en la escuela, sobre sus clases favoritas y sobre sus metas. Con cada detalle nuevo que sabía de él se sentía más orgulloso. Peter era un chico fuerte que había tenido que madurar rápido. No podía evitar admirar eso.

Al final de la tarde, Eddie lo acompañó a casa y a pesar de las constantes incitaciones de Venom y su latente deseo, lo dejó ir sin darle un beso.

**_¿¡Por qué no lo hiciste!?_** El simbionte le recriminó ** _._**

-Porque Peter merece más que un hombre cachondo y un alienígena con muchos enemigos extraterrestres.- Respondió Eddie mientras se dirigía a casa. –El chico ya tiene problemas, no voy a ponerle los nuestros encima, V.-

Venom no discutió más, entendió el punto.

Eso no apaciguó las ganas que ambos sentían de volver a ver a aquél chico.


	4. We are Venom

**Hombre Araña**

Los había atrapado. Después de varios meses, Peter por fin había logrado encontrar la guarida de The Bloddy Ones.

The Bloody Ones era una banda de criminales que se dedicaba a secuestrar y traficar mujeres. Desde los diez años hasta los veinte, ellos vendían sus cuerpos a magnates pervertidos y sus órganos al mercado negro. Eran difíciles de atrapar, sabían ocultar su rastro y protegerse de la ley, habían sobornado a la gente más importante de Nueva York por lo que eran prácticamente intocables. Cualquiera que tratara de detenerlos terminaba sin cabeza o sepultado vivo bajo cemento.

La sola idea de que existiera gente así de podrida hacia que la sangre de Peter hirviera. No podía permitir que más mujeres inocentes se convirtieran en víctimas. Así que se dedicó a buscarlos debajo de cada piedra hasta atraparlos.

Peter se encontraba oculto afuera de la iglesia que usaban como fachada para esconder a las jóvenes para posteriormente transportarlas al muelle. Al llegar a aquél lugar sintió nauseas, ¿Cuántas veces no había acudido a esa iglesia con Tía May sin saber que justo debajo de sus pies se encontraban las mujeres perdidas? Madres, hijas, hermanas, amigas de alguien. Todas ellas se encontraban debajo del lugar que se suponía debía ofrecerles apoyo. El lugar al donde sus familiares se ponían de rodillas a rezar por volver a verlas al menos una vez más.

-Karen, visión de calor, por favor.- El chico pidió en voz baja.

-Enseguida, Peter.-

Peter pudo ver bajo la tierra la figura de mujeres amordazadas, podía percibir por la forma en la que sus hombros se movían, que estaban llorando. Su corazón se quebró, y sus puños dolieron de lo fuerte que los había cerrado.

Analizó la capilla y descubrió algo que le llamó la atención. Notó una enorme masa de calor en medio de cuatro más. Escuchó un estruendo y un grito. Debía entrar.

Disparó telaraña al campanario y se balanceó entrando por la ventana. Cayó con gracia en medio de la capilla y sus pies tocaron sangre. Peter miró a su alrededor, había ocurrido una pelea antes de que él llegara a la escena. Había sangre en las paredes, balazos en el techo y cuerpos tirados por todas partes. Cuerpos a medio comer, empapados de sangre y drenados de vida. Tenían tatuado en sus muñecas el emblema de la banda.

Escuchó un gruñido y se dio la vuelta.

-Santo dios.- Peter susurró inaudito.

Encima del altar se encontraba una bestia de casi dos metros arrancando la cabeza del líder de la pandilla directo de su torso. La criatura lucía un color tan negro como carbón por todo su cuerpo, su boca grande masticaba con júbilo a su presa, el crujir del cráneo siendo machacado rebotaba por todo el recinto, la sangre se escurría de sus comisuras y caía al suelo.

Peter no podía creerlo. La bestia nocturna era real.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- Espetó sin pensar.

La bestia volteó a verlo y dejó el cuerpo sin cabeza caer al suelo.

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo?** -

La criatura caminó hacia Peter, los charcos de sangre vibraban con cada paso que daba. El chico retrocedió un poco. Lucía imponente, su enorme figura en conjunto con sus dientes cubiertos de sangre y su larga lengua le daban un aspecto demoníaco.

La criatura se detuvo delante de Peter y se puso de cuclillas para que su rostro quedara delante del suyo **.** El chico tragó saliva.

**-Lo que siempre hacemos, depredamos a aquellos que lastiman a los inocentes.-**

Su sentido arácnido no estaba vibrando, algo en sus entrañas le decía que no se encontraba bajo peligro en presencia de aquella criatura.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó. El miedo había sido sustituido por curiosidad.

La criatura se paró en alto y, con lo que parecían ser sus ojos, lo miró fijamente.

- **Nosotros**.- Se pasó la lengua por sus filosos dientes. **-Somos Venom.-**

_Venom._

_¿Nosotros?_

-¿Ustedes? ¿Hay alguien más allí adentro?-

Venom se puso una garra en el pecho.

**-Él y yo somos uno. Nos complementamos para sobrevivir, nuestro corazón humano nos da la voluntad de ayudar, nuestro instinto alienígena la fuerza para comer.-**

Con más valor, Peter dio un paso hacia la bestia. -No pueden ir por allí comiéndose a las personas.-

**-Podemos y lo haremos.-** El alienígena declaró. **-Las calles son más seguras gracias a nosotros, las personas viven en este planeta sin temor.-**

-No es correcto. Si haces eso entonces no eres diferente a esos criminales.-

**-No somos el enemigo. Combatimos a los malos y salvamos vidas. Tú y nosotros hacemos exactamente lo mismo.-**

-Yo no me como a los criminales.-

**-¿Qué hay de malo en comer criminales?-**

-Comer gente es malo.-

**-Comer gente es delicioso.-**

Venom golpeó con fuerza el suelo, creando un agujero entre ellos. Los llantos de las secuestradas se escucharon con fuerza.

Peter se puso en posición de combate.

-No te dejaré comerlas.-

**-Te lo dijimos antes, comemos criminales, no gente inocente.-**

Escucharon una sirena de patrulla a lo lejos. Debían apresurarse a sacarlas de allí, Peter no quería arriesgarse a que algún policía corrupto encontrara a las víctimas se las vendiera a otra pandilla.

**-** **Saquémoslas** **y** **ayudémoslas** **a regresar a casa.-**

A Peter no le agradaba la idea de cooperar con alguien que comía personas, pero tampoco tenía mucha opción. Bajó los puños y sintió.

-De acuerdo, andando.-

Al principio las víctimas se asustaron al ver a Venom pero se calmaron tan pronto como vieron al Hombre Araña a su lado. Las liberaron de sus cadenas y las ayudaron a salir del sótano. Una vez que escaparon las vigilaron desde arriba de un edificio hasta que la última de ellas regresó a su casa sana y salva. Para cuando la policía había llegado el hombre araña y Venom se habían ido.

**-Lo hicimos bien.-** Comentó el alienígena a su lado **. -Somos un buen equipo nosotros tres.-**

Odiaba admitirlo, pero así fue.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- Peter suspiró. -Pero aun así debo arrestarte, no puedo dejar que sigas comiendo personas.-

**-¿Y si los hubieras atrapado y entregado a las autoridades? ¿Que sigue después? Ellos tienen contactos, hubieran quedado libres en cuestión de días. Si no los hubiéramos devorado, ellos volverían a lastimar a más gente.-**

-Somos héroes, no verdugos ni mucho menos bestias.-

**-Habla por ti mismo.-**

No recibió más respuesta.

Al voltear, Peter descubrió que Venom se había ido.

Sintió una punzada de decepción, probablemente se estaba volviendo loco pero por más retorcido que sonara, sentía que había hecho un nuevo amigo esa noche.


	5. Noticia de última hora

_**EDDIE** _

Eddie cumplió su palabra. No volvió a ver al chico la semana próxima, ni la siguiente a esa. El único contacto que tuvo con él fue un mensaje de su parte haciéndole saber que había pasado su materia, más allá de eso, no hubo nada más. era lo mejor, Peter correría un enorme riesgo a su lado.

Su vida como reportero le hizo ganar enemigos peligrosos, su vida como mitad simbionte le hizo ganar enemigos mortales. Y aunque estaba consciente de que había hecho lo correcto, su mente parecía no captar el mensaje, constantemente pensaba en el, se preguntaba que hacía en aquél momento, cosas de adolescentes normales, probablemente. 

Había conocido e interactuado con aquél chico por un par de semanas ya se había encariñado con él, no podía imaginar como se sentiría si hubieran convivido más tiempo. En lugar de pensar en él decidió enfocarse en su trabajo, habían fuertes rumores de que Oscorp estaba traficando una arma muy peligrosa directo hacia la ciudad. Era una noticia vaga pero su instinto le decía que había mucho que exprimir al respecto.

Podía sentirlo.

-Es basura.- Sentenció Jonah Jameson.

Eddie parpadeó. -¿Basura?-

**_¿Podemos_ ** **_comérnoslo_ ** _**, Eddie?** _

-Tu noticia carece de fundamentos, es improbable y armaría un escándalo por toda la ciudad.- Respondió.

Su jefe, quien era un hombre difícil de complacer, tomó las fotos sobre su escritorio.

-Linda, lleva estas fotos a la imprenta, las quiero en primera plana.-

Su secretaria se apresuró a tomarlas. -Enseguida señor.-

Le guiñó el ojo a Eddie antes de salir de la oficina.

-Creí que dijo que eran basura.- Dijo Eddie confundido.

-La noticia es basura, tus fotos son magnificas, eres el único que logra tomar ángulos decentes de la araña humana.-

-Hombre araña.-

-Lo que sea.- Le dió una fumada a su puro antes de continuar. -¿Quieres que tu noticia esté en mi periódico? junta información suficiente para confirmar los rumores y estará en primera plana.- Alzó ambas cejas. -¿Trato?-

Jonah podía ser un dolor en el trasero, pero su periódico era el único que no maquillaba la verdad ni temía exponer la corrupción de figuras públicas, además siempre apoyaba sus corazonadas. Por eso disfrutaba tanto trabajar allí.

Eddie asintió. -De acuerdo.-

-Bien. Ahora, cambiando radicalmente de tema, el ganador del concurso está aquí.-

**_¿Concurso?_ **

-¿Ganador?-

-¿No te lo mencioné? El Clarín organizó un concurso, aquél capaz de tomar la mejor foto de la araña humana se ganaría la oportunidad de trabajar en una noticia para nuestro periódico, lo que significa que tendrás que trabajar él en esta historia tuya.-

Genial, lo que necesitaba, un novato entorpeciendo su investigación. Una historia así ya implicaba trabajo de varias semanas por sí mismo.

-No recuerdo que me hubieran informado al respecto.-

-Te informo ahora.-

-¿Puedo negarme?-

Su jefe soltó su característica carcajada.

Y luego lo miró con seriedad.

-No.-

* * *

_**Solo digo, que se vería mil veces mejor sin cabeza.** _

Eddie rodó los ojos. -Por última vez, no nos comeremos a mi jefe.-

_**Sólo quiero que sepas que la oportunidad está allí.** _

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Aprecio la oferta, pero no cre...- Cruzó las puertas y se detuvo en seco.

En medio del lobby, se encontraba Peter, con una cámara colgando de su cuello. Mirando todo el lugar con ojos brillantes de asombro.

**_¡Eddie, mira, es Peter!_ **

_El ganador del concurso te espera en el lobby, frente a la recepción._ Le había informado Linda.

Cuando los ojos del chico se fijaron en los de Eddie, el vello en sus brazos y nuca se erizó. Su corazón se agitó cuando le dedicó una sonrisa y una erección comenzó a formarse detrás de su bragueta cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-¡Eddie!- Le saludo alegre. 

-¡Peter!- El hombre rió con nerviosismo. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Espero al reportero con el que me emparejaron, por el concurso del Clarín.-

Eddie sonrió. -Bueno, no busques más, lo tienes frente a ti.-

La sonrisa del joven creció.

Eddie contuvo las ganas de hundir sus pulgares en sus hoyuelos.

 _ **Noticia de última hora, Eddie tiene un flechazo de preparatoria.**_ Se burló el simbionte. **_Te esperan días turbios._**

Suspiró internamente. 

Definitivamente, sería así.


	6. Tatuajes

* * *

**EDDIE** **/** **VENOM**

**(Tres semanas después)**

Eddie abrió la puerta de su habitación de hotel y permitió que Peter entrara primero.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Lo hicimos!- Exclamó el chico.

_Oh sí que lo habían hecho._

Seguir las pistas, descubrir donde ocultaban el arma traficada y evidenciar a Oscorp. Todo en un corto lapso de tiempo.

El arma que Norman Osborn ocultaba bajo una fábrica abandonada era una enorme bóveda que contenía cuatro potentes radiadores de calor en cada esquina de su interior y en el centro de ella estaba Cletus Kasady, encerrado dentro de un tanque.

Eddie entendía el porque ocultaban esos radiadores, un estallido de alguno de ellos y causaría una gran explosión en medio de la ciudad; lo que no comprendía era porque ocultaban a Kasady allí adentro.

_-¿Lo conoces?-_

Preguntó Peter cuando notó que Cletus no apartaba sus ojos de Eddie mientras lo metían en una ambulancia de la prisión.

 _-Algo así.-_ Había respondido. _-En una ocasión tuve que entrevistarlo en la prisión.-_

Aun podía sentir escalofríos en su espalda con sólo recordar esa mirada.

-Se que probablemente suene como Dora la exploradora repitiendo esto pero ¡lo hicimos!-

-Claro que sí.- Eddie levantó la mano y Peter la chocó con la suya. Tuvo que saltar un poco para alcanzarla, eso le pareció condenadamente adorable.

Realmente habían trabajado bien juntos, aun con la carga académica de Peter en ningún momento obstaculizó la investigación, fue lo contrario, de hecho.

Era una investigación de dos meses.

Con Peter logró resolverla en tres semanas.

Se adentraron en la habitación y dejaron sus cámaras sobre la mesa en la sala. Se habían hospedado en un hotel de Manhattan aquél fin de semana pensando que les tomaría más tiempo resolver la parte final del misterio pero ahora sólo se quedarían una noche más antes de regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Peter encendió el televisor y lo puso en silencio, el escándalo del tráfico de armas ya estaba en el noticiario.

-Mañana mismo publicaran tu historia, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?- Preguntó Eddie empujando amistosamente a Peter con su hombro.

-Me emociona mucho que nuestro trabajo no haya sido en vano pero, no es mi historia.-

-Tu me ayudaste a unir las piezas, esta historia es tan tuya como mía.- Le aseguró.

Peter sonrió. -Mi primera historia publicada.- Musitó para sí mismo. -Increíble.-

Eddie sonrió. -Sí que lo es.-

-Gracias, enserio te lo agradezco.-

Eddie encogió un hombro. -No fue nada.-

-Lo fue todo.-

Eddie no se había dado cuenta, pero estaban parados muy cerca del otro. No le sorprendió eso, le sorprendió que a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle. La teoría de Eddie era correcta, entre más tiempo convivía con Peter, más apego sentía hacia él, su vínculo se hacía cada vez más fuerte con cada instante compartido. 

Si Peter estaba triste, Eddie se sentía triste también.

Si Peter estaba feliz, Eddie se sentía rebosante de alegría.

Su apego hacia él era casi simbiótico.

_**Demonios Eddie, solo** _ _**bésalo** _ _**.** _

Eddie deseaba eso, deseaba aún más que sólo eso. Pero no podía, simplemente no era correcto, la diferencia entre sus edades era un obstáculo entre los dos y el peligro que él mismo representaba para Peter era un abismo.

Y aún así, sus labios se sentían atraídos a los del chico, como si hubiera alguna fuerza magnética, poco a poco Eddie fue acercando su rostro al de Peter y cuando estuvo a punto de retroceder, Peter lo alcanzó en el medio, finalmente besándolo.

Eddie había experimentado besos suaves, besos agitados, besos agresivos, pero nunca uno como ese; nunca había gozado de uno tan íntimo y tan profundo. Tan silencioso y a la vez tan ruidoso.

Sus labios se separaron y aunque el beso no duró más de un par de instantes, el efecto se sintió como una marca que señalaba un antes y un después. Ninguno de los dos sería el mismo a partir de aquél contacto.

 _Demonios, V._ Pensó culpando al alienígena por su comportamiento, aun cuando sabía que no había ningún responsable más que él mismo.

Eddie no sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía disculparse? ¿Preguntar si está bien? Por la mirada de Peter podía deducir que estaba más que bien, por el brillo en sus ojos podía deducir que quería más.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Eddie percibió ese característico calambre que sentía en los músculos cuando el simbionte tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué... qué haces?- Murmuró mientras sus manos tomaban el dobladillo de su camiseta y sus brazos tiraban de ella hacia arriba.

 ** _Confía en mi, Eddie. Esto siempre funciona en Grey's_** **_Anatomy_** _ **.**_

Definitivamente iba a prohibirle ver ese programa a partir de esa noche.

Lanzó la camiseta lejos y finalmente recuperó el control de sus brazos. Los ojos de Peter bajaron por su cuerpo tal y como aquella vez que lo encontró en su puerta para pedir ayuda con su tarea; en aquél momento pensó que estaba imaginando cosas, pero ahora estaba claro, Peter estaba dándole un buen vistazo a su cuerpo y, por cómo se dilataban sus pupilas, el chico disfrutaba lo que veía.

Una vez que los ojos de Peter terminaron de observar, regresaron a los de Eddie. El chico sonrió e imitando su movimiento, se despojó de su propia camiseta.

Eddie había imaginado el cuerpo de Peter muchas veces pero ninguna fantasía le había hecho justicia a lo que tenía delante de él. Se veía increíble.

**_Devoralo_ ** _**, Eddie.** _

Peter dio un paso hacia adelante, dejando una distancia casi tan fina como la de una telaraña. A esa distancia, Eddie podía oler a Peter y viceversa. Podían sentir el calor que irradiaban por el otro.

-Aún puedes retractarte de esto.- Dijo Eddie tanto para Peter como para sí mismo.

-No.- Se lamió los labios. -Quiero hacerlo.-

Eddie se inclinó y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Esta vez no iba a culpar al simbionte, aquél beso iba completamente por su cuenta. Peter lo besó de regreso, sujetándolo por la cintura.

Las piernas de Eddie retrocedieron por cuenta propia forzándolo a caminar en reversa, despacio para no romper el beso. Eddie sintió el sofá detrás de él y cedió ante la gravedad dejando que su trasero descansara sobre el colchón y su espalda contra el respaldo. Peter cayó sobre su regazo y el placer punzó entre sus muslos.

**_Mucho mejor._ **

Eddie se tomó un momento para pausar el beso y ver a Peter con atención, sus manos bajaron por el delgado torso del chico, sintiendo cada sólido, firme y suave centímetro en su trayecto. Sus músculos estaban definidos y duros. A Peter parecía fascinarle sus manos, por la forma en la que su vista las seguía con cada parte que exploraban.

**_Se siente bien._ **

-Sí...- Musitó Eddie embelesado.

Tocó y sintió a Peter, miró su piel a través de sus dedos y prestó atención a cada reacción. Quería parar, pero entre más tocaba, más ansiaba sentir más; Peter ya era su droga, pero aquella noche, el chico se convirtió en su adicción.

De nuevo, Eddie sintió ese repentino calambre en los brazos. Venom volvió a tomar el control y movió las manos de Eddie hasta dejarlas detrás de su nuca.

-¿Qué planeas?- Dijo Eddie.

_**Quiero ver que el chico te use.** _

Mierda, Eddie quería ver lo mismo.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Peter creyendo que la pregunta era para él.

Eddie pudo ver el rubor en las mejillas de Peter, el titubeo de sus manos, esa juvenil inseguridad que irradiaba alguien con inexperiencia sexual. Eso le hizo punzar fuerte dentro de su pantalón.

**_Quieres_ ** _**corromperlo** _ _**, ¿No es cierto?** _

Eddie tragó saliva.

_**Yo sé que sí. Pero si quieres seguir jugando al santo, adelante,** _ _**detenlo** _ **_, esta es una perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo, pero si enserio lo deseas tanto como yo; adelante, corrompe esa dulce inocencia en sus ojos._ **

Salvar o corromper.

Detener o seguir.

Huir o quedarse.

Cielo o infierno.

Luz u obscuridad.

Tantas opciones y siempre la misma respuesta.

-Tócame.- Dijo Eddie sucumbiendo a la creciente oscuridad bajo su piel. -Adelante.-

El chico asintió muy despacio.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, las manos de Peter no comenzaron con su entrepierna o su cuerpo, empezaron por su cara. Sujetaron sus mejillas con firme delicadeza, sus pulgares formaron lentos círculos sobre la sombra de su barba sus palmas se deslizaron por el borde de su mandíbula. Bajaron a su cuello, seguro podía sentir el pulso de sus carótidas bombeando sangre procedente de su agitado corazón.

Las manos de Peter se movieron a sus hombros y luego a sus bíceps donde sus dedos se hundieron en el músculo bajo ellos; Eddie agradeció haber usado aquellas odiosas pesas durante años. Posteriormente regresaron a sus hombros y descendieron a su pecho.

Sintió sus dedos recorrer los bordes de sus tatuajes, como si tratara de tatuar nuevos encima de los ya existentes. El reportero sintió el camino eléctrico que dejaba su tacto, el exquisito calor que irradiaba sobre la tinta en su piel.

Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba algo así, tanto deseo, tantas ganas de estar cerca de alguien. Eso era nuevo para Eddie. Después de Annie, no pensó que podría llegar a sentir tal grado de intimidad con nadie más.

 ** _Uhg_** ** _... aceleremos las cosas._** Dijo el simbionte alzando la cadera de Eddie, logrando que tanto Peter como su anfitrión jadearan en respuesta.

El chico tomó eso como una invitación y comenzó a restregar su erección contra la del reportero.

-Santa... madre de... ah...- Había olvidado eso, el tacto de otra persona, el placer de tener los labios de alguien más contra los suyos, el calor de piel ajena, ese electrizante placer creciendo entre sus piernas.

-Pe... ter...- Jadeó Eddie cerrando los ojos por un instante.

-Eddie...- Gimió Peter de regreso.

No duraría mucho, había olvidado la última vez que había disfrutado un orgasmo. Podía sentirlo creciendo en su abdomen, el placer estaba por abrirse paso en su cuerpo. La visión de Eddie comenzó a desenfocar por el placer, de cualquier forma pudo ver la piel de Peter ruborizarse más y más con forme se avecinaba su propio clímax.

De repente, ambos sintieron una explosión.

...Porque literalmente hubo una explosión.

Ambos miraron por la ventana y divisaron la nube de humo a un par de millas de donde estaban hospedados. Peter se apresuró a ponerse de pie, luego Eddie. Juntos, presenciaron el espectáculo de fuego y desastre del otro lado del cristal. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por allá, era grande y peligroso.

-Eddie, mira.- Dijo Peter apuntando al televisor.

En la pantalla se veía una bestia roja parecida a Venom balanceándose por entre los edificios. Era más delgada, más rápida y definitivamente más terrorífica.

Eddie se acercó al televisor para ver con más claridad. -¿Es un...?-

_**Sí, definitivamente es uno de los de mi especie.** _

Oh, oh. debía hacerse cargo antes de que alguien resultara herido.

-Peter quédate aquí.- Dijo levantando su camiseta del suelo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Iré a conseguir apoyo, tengo unos amigos que pueden ayudar no salgas de aquí, ¿Entendido?-

Peter asintió. -Ten mucho cuidado, y vuelve lo más pronto que puedas.-

Eddie levantó un pulgar y salió por la puerta.

* * *

**Peter**

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Peter salió de su ropa y se introdujo en su traje. Su sentido arácnido vibraba fuerte, la amenaza que estaba causando estragos era algo grave, desafortunadamente no habían vengadores en la ciudad para ayudarlo en la pelea, debía hacerse cargo sólo.

Abrió la ventana y saltó del edificio.

No iba a permitir que esa cosa le hiciera daño a nadie.

No iba a permitir que esa cosa le hiciera daño a Eddie.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

**_Yo: Entonces, Eddie ¿Cuánto amas a Peter?_ **

**_Eddie: Así..._ **

_**Sigue mi cuenta si no la has seguido aún x3** _

_**¡Gracias por leer!** _


	7. Rojo carmesí

* * *

**_HOMBRE ARAÑA_ **

La bestia era aun más fea de cerca, parecía como si su cuerpo entero estuviera cubierto de sangre, aun bajo la luz de la luna, el rojo sobre su cuerpo brillaba con fuerza. Se encontraban en medio de la calle mientras Peter contemplaba como levantaba autos y quebraba puertas, parecía estar buscando algo o, más bien, a alguien. Su sentido arácnido dejó de vibrar para comenzar a punzar cuando la criatura se percató de su presencia.

 **-Hombre araña.** ** _-_** Dijo con voz áspera y burlona.

Peter dio un paso al frente. -¿Quién eres tú?-

El plasma rojo abandonó el rostro del monstruo, mostrando la cara de Cletus Kasady.

**-Nosotros somos Carnage.-**

Por supuesto que se llamaba Carnage... ¿Por qué no pueden tener nombres menos amenazadores? ¿Como Fluffy o Wally?

-¿Qué demonios estás buscando?-

El plasma volvió a cubrir la cara de Cletus.

 **-La perfección. Para alcanzar nuestro máximo potencial, debemos absorber a todos los de mi especie en este planeta.-** Retrocedió **. -Sólo me falta consumir a uno más y sé que está en esta ciudad.-**

_Venom..._

Puede que devorara personas y no tuviera los mejores modales, pero tenía buenas intenciones y en más de una ocasión trabajaron juntos para detener criminales en las últimas semanas. No iba a permitir que le pusiera las garras encima.

-No te dejaré hacerlo.-

**-No es tu decisión.-**

Estiró su brazo y tomó un auto para lanzarlo en dirección a Peter y este lo esquivó de un salto. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Carnage se había ido.

Venom corría grave peligro.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

**_EDDIE/VENOM_ **

Era inútil, parecía que aquél monstruo podía soportar cualquier golpe. No había logrado ni quitarle el aliento. Carnage buscaba atraparlos y absorber a Venom. Eddie no iba permitir que eso pasara, sin importar el costo.

Sabía que no tenía sentido correr, Carnage era más rápido que ellos juntos, eventualmente los atraparía. Decidió optar por la última alternativa que le quedaba. Trepó hasta el campanario de iglesia local. 

No le gustaba lo que estaba por pasar.

**_¿Eddie qué hacemos aquí?_ **

-Una vez salvaste mi vida arriesgando la tuya.- Dijo mirando sobre su hombro. –Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor.-

**_Eddie, ¿Qué plane...?_ **

Eddie golpeó la campana con los puños y el sonido punzó por todo su cuerpo como mil espadas atravesando su carne. Sus gritos sonaron más fuerte que las campanadas.

Las vibraciones alteraban y debilitaban al simbionte, Eddie podía sentirlo resbalarse de su piel y caer a sus pies.

**_¡Eddie! ¡Esto duele!_ **

Eddie sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla, el saber que su amigo estaba sufriendo le dolía más que las vibraciones retumbando por su cuerpo. Pero era para mantenerlo a salvo, sabía que si no alejaba a V este haría todo lo posible para protegerlo, hasta arriesgar su vida. No iba a permitirlo, no de nuevo.

Otro golpe a la campana.

**_¡EDDIE BASTA!_ **

Otro más.

-Quiere absorberte, puedo distraerlo lo suficiente para que tú puedas escapar, busca otro huésped, sobrevive y disfruta de este mundo. Yo lo distraeré.-

**_¡EDDIE!_ **

El simbionte comenzó a caer por el campanario, al interior de la iglesia. Su cabeza quedó descubierta, luego sus hombros, su torso y finalmente sus piernas.

Se sintió desnudo sin Venom en su organismo. Incompleto.

Eddie pegó su frente contra el suelo.

-Lo siento amigo.- Susurró a lo último que quedaba de V frente a él

El simbionte cayó.

El reportero sonrió, todo su cuerpo dolía pero al menos V estaba a salvo.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y plasma viscoso rodeando su cintura.

Después todo lo que pudo ver fue rojo carmesí.

* * *

**_PETER_ **

Peter entró a la iglesia. Aunque el rastro de destrucción lo llevó allí, no había nadie, ni Venom ni Carnage.

Extraño, habría jurado que había escuchado a alguien gritar.

Cuando estuvo por darse la vuelta para irse, escuchó un gruñir familiar.

_¿Venom?_

Corrió hasta el altar, el ruido provenía del campanario así que se paró debajo. Se encontró con una sustancia negra y viscosa en el suelo, retorciéndose como un pez fuera del agua.

**¡Ayuda!**

_¿A caso el charco de plasma acababa de hablarle?_

Reconocía esa voz, pero no estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto.

-Ve... Venom, ¿Eres tú?-

**Lo perdí, lo necesito, ¡se lo llevaron!**

-¿A quién?-

**A mi Eddie.**

_¿Eddie?_

-¿Quién?-

**Eddie Brock, mi huésped. Carnage se lo llevó. Debo traerlo de vuelta, le hará daño.**

_¿Eddie Brock... era Venom?_

Peter sintió la necesidad de sentarse, simplemente no podía creerlo, pero no tenía tiempo para dudar, el reportero necesitaba su ayuda y salvarlo era la prioridad ahora, después se encargaría de buscar respuestas.

-De acuerdo, dime donde está, iré a buscarlo.-

**Es inútil, Carnage te asesinará, es demasiado fuerte.**

_Así que estaba con Carnage... esto no podía ponerse más complicado._

Peter vió lo que ese monstruo podía hacer, definitivamente no era una pelea que pudiera librarse sólo. Sin embargo, no contaba con la ayuda de los vengadores en aquél momento, el señor Stark estaba de luna de miel con Pepper. Estaba completamente por su cuenta.

Miró al simbionte.

Tal vez no estaba tan sólo como creía.

-Entonces unamos fuerzas, si pudiste volver a Eddie así de fuerte siendo un humano, estoy seguro de que podemos ser invencibles con mis poderes.-

Peter extendió su mano.

-¿Qué dices V?-

El simbionte trepó por su mano y se esparció por todo su cuerpo, fundiéndose en el traje de Peter. Inmediatamente el chico sintió un incremento masivo de poder en su interior. Su cabeza comenzó a vibrar, su cerebro fue invadido por cada recuerdo en la memoria de Eddie, pudo verlo con claridad. Miles de escenas, palabras y sensaciones cayeron sobre Peter como lluvia.

Se sintió mareado, la cabeza le punzó con fuerza, pero no terminó en el suelo, sintió una firmeza sujetándolo, impidiendo su caer.

Cuando su cuerpo entero había sido cubierto por el simbionte y los pensamientos estaban en orden dentro de su cabeza, caminó hacia la ventana más cercana y observó su reflejo.

Su traje, a excepción de sus ojos y la araña en su pecho, eran completamente negros. Deslizó sus dedos sobre la tela de su traje, sorprendido de lo increíble que se sentía contra su piel.

-Hmmm... ¿Karen?- Llamó.

**_No. Venom._ **

Peter se sobresaltó al escuchar la profunda voz del simbionte.

**_Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, Peter._ **

Peter asintió y se dirigió al campanario, trepó por la pared y una vez arriba miró hacia la ciudad. Donde quiera que Eddie estuviera, lo encontrarían y lo rescatarían, estaban seguros de ello.

Peter y Venom se tronaron los nudillos y con determinación dijeron:

- **V** a **m** o **s** a **s** a **l** v **a** r **a** n **u** e **s** t **r** o **E** d **d** i **e**.-

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

_**¡Gracias por leer!** _

_**Más actualizaciones en la semana :D** _

**_¡Recomienden esta historia con sus amigos!_ **


	8. Carnage

**-¿¡En donde está Venom!?-**

_-No tengo idea.- Respondió Eddie, quien se encontraba esposado con ambas manos a una silla._

_¿Por qué sentía un_ _dejavú_ _?_

**_-Claramente buscas perder la cabeza.-_ **

Sólo buscaba proteger a su amigo.

Eddie miró detrás de él, estaban encima del edificio más alto de la ciudad, tenía una caía de al menos cuarenta metros a su espalda, un ligero empujón y caería directo al suelo.

_**-¿Listo para hablar, Brock?** _

-No les diré nada.- Espetó.

Carnage formó una larga navaja con su brazo y la puso contra el cuello de Eddie, justo debajo de su manzana de Adán.

**_-Entonces_ ** _**drenaremos** _ **_cada vena, arteria y arteriola en tu cuerpo hasta que logremos sacar la respuesta fuera de ti.-_ **

Eddie cerró los ojos. Había aceptado su destino, morir protegiendo a V. Esperó que el simbionte cortara su piel, pero sólo escuchó el sonido de un golpe acompañado por un gruñido de dolor.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a la figura de un hombre frente a él.

 _¿El Hombre araña?_ Lucía como él, con un traje negro completamente distinto al que acostumbraba usar. Estaba mirando por el borde del edificio, probablemente acababa de patear a Carnage caída abajo.

El hombre araña se dio a vuelta y se acercó a Eddie. El reportero abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el rostro del héroe quedó descubierto.

-¿Peter?-

El chico sonrió.

-En carne y hueso... y simbionte.-

Su cabeza iba a explotar, _¿Peter fue el hombre araña todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo no lo descubrió antes?_

-Lo sé, lo sé, tanto tiempo juntos y no descubriste mi identidad secreta. Si te hace sentir mejor, no me pasó por la cabeza ni una vez que tu eras Venom.-

Soltó las esposas de sus muñecas.

Eddie se puso de pie. -Esto es tan confuso, ¿cómo es que...?-

Peter tomó sus mejillas en sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

Eddie sintió cómo Venom regresaba a su organismo, no sabía si la increíble sensación de poder que estaba experimentando se debía al simbionte o a Peter. No se lo cuestionó demasiado, sólo disfrutó del beso hasta el final.

Peter retrocedió, le traje negro había desaparecido dejándolo en boxers frente a él.

-Ese beso... ¿fue idea de V?- Cuestionó jadeante.

Peter negó con la cabeza. -Completamente mi idea.-

Mierda. Si no estuvieran en medio de una pelea, tomaría el chico en sus brazos y lo follaría contra la pared más cercana.

_**Mantenganse alerta, está acercándose, puedo sentirlo.** _

-Entendido.-

-De acuerdo.-

Ambos se miraron.

-¿Puedes escucharlo?-

-Si.- Respondió Peter. -No lo entiendo.-

_**Dejé parte de mi en tí, Peter. De ese modo podré protegerlos a los dos, sin embargo, esto requiere mucha energía, por lo que sólo puedo hacer esto durante un tiempo, luego deberé regresar a Eddie, así que apresúrense.** _

Carnage había alcanzado el techo de nuevo, ahora estaba el doble de furioso e intimidante.

Peter y Eddie se pararon uno del lado del otro y juntos gritaron.

-¡Máscara!-

 _ **Copiado**_.

Ambos fueron cubiertos en el poder del simbionte.

Eddie notó un cambio grande en su fuerza, no sólo eso, en su pecho ahora había una grande araña blanca.

**_El tiempo que estuve unido a Peter me permitió adquirir sus habilidades, trepar muros, sentido arácnido, incluso disparar telaraña. todo eso lo puedes hacer a hora, Eddie._ **

Excelente.

**-Peter, esa cosa tiene una debilidad por el fuego, por eso estaba atrapado en medio de esos radiadores de calor, debemos llevarlo a un lugar con temperatura alta.-**

Peter tuvo una idea, Eddie pudo verla a través de Venom.

Se encaminaron hacia la gasolinera más cercana.

* * *

Peter y Eddie observaron la enorme llamarada que se había formado la explosión. Ambos se encontraban parados de cabeza con los pies pegados al techo de un edificio.

-Bueno, eso fue anticlimático.- Comentó Eddie.

-Y extrañamente fácil.- Añadió Peter.

-O somos excelentes juntos o Carnage era realmente tonto como para caer en esa trampa.-

**_Creo que un poco de ambos..._ **

-¿Deberíamos apagar el fuego?- Preguntó Peter.

-Nah, los bomberos parecen tenerlo bajo control, además, ante los ojos de las autoridades somos los locos que hicieron explotar una gasolinera, no los héroes que detuvieron a un homicida simbiótico.-

Ambos descendieron caminando por la pared.

-Aun no me acostumbro a esto.- Dijo Eddie moviéndose con cuidado.

Peter se encogió de hombros. -Ya lo harás eventualmente.-  
Sus pies tocaron el suelo y miraron a todos lados en busca de testigos, parecían estar a salvo.

Un escalofrío erizó la piel de Peter, sin el simbionte cubriéndole el cuerpo, estaba completamente expuesto ante la brisa nocturna de Nueva York.

-Será mejor que volvamos al hotel, necesito ponerme ropa encima.-

Eddie puso ambas manos en el rostro de Peter.

-No necesitarás ropa cuando para lo que tengo planeado hacerte en nuestra habitación.-

**_Oh, esta mierda acaba de prenderse..._ **

-¿Qué pasó con todo el debate moral por el que estabas pasando?-

-Un alienígena casi me decapita hace menos de una hora, si algo aprendí hoy es que la vida es corta y si debo elegir entre dudar ante cada decisión que tome o sólo dejarme llevar por lo que más quiero, bueno...- Acercó su rostro al del chico enfatizando sus siguientes palabras:

-Te elijo a ti.-

La cara de Peter se iluminó.

La mirada de Eddie se ensombreció.

Juntos, se balancearon por la ciudad hasta llegar al hotel.


	9. Vamos a devorar tu carne

**_EDDIE_ ** **** **_BROCK_ ** **_/VENOM_ **

**_Eddie, esto se siente increíble..._ **

-Lo sé, V.- Eddie jadeó.

Peter parecía estar disfrutándolo también.

Ambos estaban desnudos. Eddie sentado en el sofá con las piernas bien abiertas y el chico en medio, de rodillas frente a él. Tenía los labios hinchados por todos los besos que le robó antes de regresar a la habitación de hotel donde se encontraban.

Eddie había insistido en ir al cuarto y hacerlo en la cama. Peter debatió que no podía durar ni un segundo sin tener su polla en su boca. Venom secundó eso así que... Dos contra uno, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Peter tomó el erecto miembro de Eddie entre sus dos puños y le propinó tres caricias rápidas.

-¿Les gusta?-

Eddie, sin tener aliento para responder, sólo asintió.

**_Nos fascina..._ **

Peter tomó la punta de su polla con su boca y con lentitud recorrió su miembro camino abajo. Su boca apenas llegó a la mitad de su miembro, pero eso estaba bien. El chico carecía de experiencia pero excedía en ímpetu. Chupó la mitad en su boca y acarició la otra mitad en su puño.

Eddie se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Acarició el suave cabello de Peter, aferrándose a cualquier sensación que le confirmara de que aquél momento no se tratara de una de sus múltiples fantasías. Todo era real, finalmente estaba pasando, después de tanto tiempo. Estaba seguro, no se trataba de un sueño, ni se presentarían más interrupciones, esa noche tenía a Peter todo para él.

**_Más profundo Eddie..._ **

-No puedo... podría lastimarlo.-

-Está bien...- El chico murmuró contra la punta de su polla. –Puedo tomarlo, resistencia superhumana, ¿recuerdas? folla mi boca tan duro como lo necesites.-

Su miembro punzó frente a los labios de Peter.

-Estuve unido a Venom, pude ver cada una de tus fantasías y estoy seguro que ahora mismo puedes ver las mías.- Besó la punta. -Así que sabes que lo quiero brusco.-

-No... no debería...- Eddie cerró los ojos.

Quería hacer lo correcto, no quería abusar de la confianza que Peter había investido en él, si se enterraba en su garganta lo haría ahogarse en su polla.

De pronto, su extremidad derecha se entumeció, percibió la pegajosa sensación del simbionte moviéndose sobre su mano, envolviéndola por completo en su negro plasma.

_Oh... no..._

-Venom...- Eddie susurró en voz temblorosa. –No...-

 _ **Venom, sí...**_ El simbionte respondió tomando la nuca de Peter y bajando su cabeza por la polla de Eddie.

El hombre, incapaz de hacer algo al respecto vió como cada centímetro de su polla se perdía en la boca del chico, cada eléctrico centímetro bajo su carne vibró mientras era cubierto por la humedad y el calor de su prohibida boca.

-Mieeeeerd... ah...- Eddie gimió mordiéndose el labio.

La nariz de Peter tocó su vello púbico.

La punta de Eddie tocó su garganta.

Una vez que su miembro estaba completamente en la boca del adolescente, este abrió los ojos y lo vio desde abajo. Una incitante ceja fue levantada por parte de Peter.

Fue demasiado.

Las caderas de Eddie se empezaron a mover, fuerte, rápido. No estaba seguro de si su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado por Venom o por su propia lujuria latente, pero tampoco le importó mucho saberlo, estaba experimentando demasiado placer como para hacer preguntas. Sólo descansó su otra mano libre sobre su mano cubierta de simbionte y folló la cara de Peter.

Cada que Venom empujaba la cabeza del chico hacia abajo, Eddie empujaba su cadera hacia arriba, abriéndose paso por esa apretada boca, sin sentir ni un poco de culpa por la brusquedad de sus movimientos. El chico parecía aumentar el ímpetu de su boca sobre Eddie tanto como este último aumentaba la intensidad.

Eddie agradeció por la super resistencia arácnida de Peter con cada embestida que le propinaba a su garganta. Soltando un gemido de sorpresa, Eddie fue atrapado por el placer y con una última profunda embestida, disfrutó del orgasmo.

-Peter...- Jadeó cuando disparó lo último de su clímax en su garganta.

**_Queremos más... Eddie._ **

De nuevo, el simbionte hacía bien en hablar en plural.

Peter dejó caer hacia atrás, reposando sobre sus codos, jadeando fuerte. Había un poco de Eddie en su barbilla, lo entendía, era demasiado pronto como para que pudiera tragarlo todo, eso sumado a el largo lapso de abstinencia y frustración sexual de Eddie volvían dicha tarea imposible.

Eddie presionó sus dedos medio y anular contra su palma y disparó telaraña negra de su muñeca hacia el pecho del chico. De un tirón lo tuvo encima de su regazo.

_**Donde pertenece...** _

Eddie sujetó el miembro del chico con fuerza en su puño, más grande y más calloso en comparación con el de Peter. Sus muslos temblaron alrededor de la cintura del reportero, el rubor de Peter se extendió hasta su pecho cuando Eddie comenzó a pasar su lengua por su cuello.

Ninguno dijo mucho, no podían.

La mente de Peter estaba concentrada en no correrse en el puño de Eddie.

La de Eddie estaba concentrada en hacérselo imposible de evitar.

Sus ojos lucían suplicantes, como si su cuerpo entero no soportara tanto placer.

Eddie presionó su pulgar contra el frenillo de Peter y solo eso bastó para forzarlo a correrse para él.

Peter descansó su frente contra la de Eddie y cerrando los ojos agonizó de placer encima de él, cubriendo el negro de los tatuajes en su pecho con el blanco de su orgasmo. Eddie no soltó al chico hasta que exprimió la ultima gota de placer fuera de él.

Empapado, cubierto, fascinado.

Desde el primer abdominal hasta el cuarto, seguido por su pecho pasando por su esternón, a su cuello y finalmente su rostro, donde también había un poco de Peter empapando en su barbilla. Peter, tembloroso y jadeante colapsó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Eddie.

Eddie lo abrazó fuerte contra él y se puso de pie, lo llevó a su cama donde le agradeció el sexo oral con más sexo oral.

Esa noche descubrió más de mil usos para esa larga lengua simbiótica suya.

* * *

**VENOM**

-Mírame, eligeme, amame.- Dijo Meredith Grey desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Era la cuarta vez que Venom miraba ese capitulo, era uno de sus favoritos. Dirigió su rostro hacia el tazón para descubrir que ya no había más barras de chocolate.

Dado que no necesitaba dormir, las noches le resultaban aburridas así que las pasaba consumiendo cantidades obscenas de chocolate mientras miraba series de televisión, su obsesión más reciente había sido Grey's Anatomy.

Cuando se dió la vuelta para despertar a Eddie y pedirle más chocolate, notó que Peter estaba despierto, acostado sobre su codo derecho, observando a Eddie con atención.

Miró la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana, demasiado tarde para desvelarse y demasiado temprano para despertar en una madrugada de domingo.

El chico miraba a Eddie con la misma fascinación con la que Eddie lo miraba en el mini mercado cuando todavía no le dirigía la palabra. En completo silencio.

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con Eddie?- Preguntó Peter de repente, sin apartar los ojos de Eddie.

Venom miró a Eddie igualmente, su huésped dormía con toda placidez, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo elegirlo de entre millones de personas? ¿Qué te hizo quedarte aquí?-

Nunca nadie le había preguntado eso.

 **-Antes de habitar en Eddie tomé el cuerpo de una mujer indigente que vivía cerca de Eddie.-** Comenzó explicando **. -Cada que tomo el cuerpo de un humano, tengo acceso a sus cerebros, a sus pensamientos y por lo tanto a sus recuerdos. Esa mujer había visto lo peor del mundo, había vivido las peores situaciones y enfrentado a las personas más hostiles, aun cuando estaba necesitada y en la calle, nadie se detenía a ayudarla o siquiera a mirarla.-** Venom sintió la mirada del chico sobre él.

**-Eddie siempre le regalaba una sonrisa, le daba dinero o hasta comida, incluso cuando él no tenía demasiado, cuando un dólar menos** _**sí** _ **hacía la diferencia entre pagar la renta o terminar en la calle, él siempre le daba lo que tenía.-**

**-En mi planeta no existe eso, allá todo es traición a cambio de supervivencia. Me quedé con él porque vi la bondad de Eddie a través de los ojos de esa mujer, pero me quedé aquí porque vi la belleza de este mundo a través de los ojos de Eddie.-**

Venom miró a Peter.

**-Parte de esa belleza fuiste tú, Peter.-**

Guardó silencio por un momento antes de continuar.

**-Este mundo está lleno de sufrimiento y dolor, pero personas como tú y como Eddie son las que hacen que valga la pena quedarse aquí.-**

Peter sonrió y rodeó al simbionte con sus brazos.

**-¿** **Qu** **... que haces?-**

-Te estoy abrazando.- Respondió Peter estrujándolo entre sus brazos -¿Te incomoda?-

**-No... no estoy seguro, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, no directamente conmigo, al menos.-**

-Bueno, en ese caso vete acostumbrando, porque, si me lo permites, habrán muchos más.-

¿Era emoción lo que cosquilleaba por toda la existencia de Venom? No lo sabía con certeza, pero sin duda la idea de recibir más abrazos por parte de Peter no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Se sentía extraño, Peter no lo veía como una extensión de Eddie ni como un parásito, lo veía como a otro ser completamente independiente. A venom le agradaba eso.

Después de liberar a Venom de su agarre, Peter descansó su mejilla sobre el pecho desnudo de Eddie y volvió a dormir después de pocos minutos.

Venom formó un tentáculo y tomó el borde de la cobija hasta subirlo a los hombros de Peter.

Continuó mirándo Grey's Anatomy mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si así era como se sentía tener una familia. ****


	10. Tú me pones húmedo y caliente

-¡Vamos Eddie! ¡El agua está perfecta!-

-¡En un segundo, Arañita!-

* * *

**EDDIE BROCK/VENOM**

-Aquí estamos.- Dijo Peter mirando su escuela desde el lado externo de la cerca.

Eddie a su lado contempló el edificio con menos entusiasmo. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulso, era medianoche en pleno fin semana, definitivamente no la mejor noche para ir a la escuela.

-Sigo creyendo que esto es una idea terrible.-

Peter sonrió. -Lo es, pero quiero hacer algo rebelde antes de graduarme.-

-¿E irrumpir en una preparatoria pública es tu idea de rebeldía?-

-Lo siento señor tatuajes y motocicleta, a diferencia de ti, no tengo experiencia en esto de ser un chico malo.- Respondió Peter con una sonrisa tentadora. Se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar. -Pero te prometo que tengo una idea más genial en mente una vez que entremos allí.-

Aunque aquello sonaba increíblemente excitante, Eddie no estaba convencido del todo.

-Sólo pienso en tu historial de conducta, no quisiera que esto quedara en tu expediente académico, menos cuando estás a una semana de graduarte.-

-¡Estaré bien! esta es una escuela pública de Queens, probablemente haya uno o dos guardas a lo mucho rondando, además ambos tenemos mi sentido arácnido, nos daremos cuenta si alguien se acerca.-

Peter dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó de pie del otro lado de la cerca.

-¿Vienes?-

El instinto de reportero peligroso de Eddie le incitaba a romper las reglas y seguir al chico, su sentido común de adulto responsable le decía que debía sacar a Peter de allí y llevarlo de regreso a casa.

**_Pussy..._ **

Eddie rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Dos contra uno, siempre era así.

Trepó por la cerca sin dificultad y alcanzó al chico.

Peter sonrió y giró sobre sus talones.

-Subiremos por esa ventana.- Dijo apuntando hacia el segundo piso del edificio. -Hay una escalera que conecta directo con la piscina en ese pasillo.-

_¿Piscina? ¿Qué planeaba el chico?_

Antes de que pudiera cuestionar, Peter corrió hacia la pared y la trepó en tiempo record.

Hipnotizado por el trasero del joven, Eddie le siguió de cerca. Estaba tan perdido en el encanto de Peter que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban en el lugar de destino. Eddie cerró la puerta detrás de él y paseó su vista por el lugar, el agua irradiaba un aura azul que cubría todo el gimnasio, las ondas de la superficie proyectaban un bello espectáculo sobre el techo y el brillo de la luna llena a través de las ventanas sólo acrecentaba la mágica imagen a su alrededor.

Regresó su atención hacia Peter, quien se estaba desvistiéndose con prisa.

Eddie rió. -Sabes que no trajimos trajes de baño, ¿cierto?-

Peter tomó el elástico de sus boxers y sonrió sobre su hombro. -No los necesitamos.- Su ropa interior bajó a sus talones y de un salto se liberó de ellos y cayó directo al agua.

Eddie aun no entraba a la piscina, pero se sentía particularmente húmedo en aquél instante.

**_Ve por él o sino yo lo haré._ **

Eddie comenzó a desvestirse sin apartar la mirada de Peter, quien lo observaba expectante desde el agua. Se tomó su tiempo, disfrutaba la atención por parte de esos curiosos ojos marrones. Zapatos, calcetines, chaqueta, camisa, pantalones, se aseguró de dar un espectáculo digno para él preparatoriano.

Metió sus pulgares en el elástico de sus boxers y miró sobre su hombro hacia la puerta antes de dejarlos caer a sus pies para luego patearlos lejos y finalmente zambullirse en el agua.

Su cabeza regresó de nuevo a la superficie, la sacudió un poco y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, parpadeó un par de veces para alejar el excedente de agua de sus ojos.

El agua estaba helada. Aquél problema se resolvió en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el chico flotando del otro lado de la piscina.

_**Adelante, Eddie, ¿Qué estás esperando?** _

Nadó hacia el chico hasta que las puntas de sus narices se rozaron y compartieron el mismo aliento.

-Nadar desnudos en una escuela pública, ¿Sigues creyendo que mi idea es ñoña?-

Eddie sonrió.

-Debo admitirlo.- Tomó la angosta cintura del joven. -Me realmente sorprendiste, Arañita.-

-¿Lo hice?-

Eddie asintió. -Creo que es mi turno de sorprenderte a ti.- Se inclinó hacia el chico y lo besó profundo en los labios.

El riesgo era grande y estaba allí, podrían ser atrapados en cualquier segundo, un adulto y un adolescente de dieciocho años nadando desnudos en una piscina pública; de saberse, sería un escándalo de grandes proporciones, ¿Por qué aquello sólo le endurecía más la polla?

Eddie disfrutaba besar, era bueno en ello, había disfrutado de los besos más candentes en las poco más de tres décadas que llevaba vivo, pero ninguno se comparaba con los que compartía con Peter.

Un beso prohibido siempre sabía mejor.

Liberó los labios de Peter y asintió hacia los escalones de salida de la piscina.

-Nada hacia allá, tengo una idea.-

* * *

**PETER PARKER**

Eddie posó su mano en el centro del pecho de Peter y pegó su espalda contra la orilla, tomó sus muslos y lo ayudó a sentarse en el primer escalón. Sujetó sus rodillas con cada mano y le abrió las piernas, lo tomó por ambas muñecas y guió sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre su cabeza.

-Toma el barandal.- Ordenó con esa voz rasposa tan característica suya.

El reportero le besó la mejilla antes de acercarse a su oído.

 **-Necesitarás** algo **de** lo **cual** sujetarte **para** lo **que** e **s** t **a** m **o** s **por** hacerte.-

_Oh... santa mier..._

Eddie alzó ambas cejas y apuntó al chico con su dedo índice. -Ni un sonido, ¿entendido?-

Peter asintió.

Eddie tomó aire y se hundió en el agua.

Los nudillos de Peter se pusieron blancos, de inmediato sintió una increíblemente larga lengua explorándolo. Acariciando, estimulando, entrando, saliendo. Su lengua estaba haciéndole cosas fascinantes bajo el agua.

-¡Eddi... ehhh!- Gimió cuando la lengua se enrolló alrededor de su miembro cubriéndolo por completo. -¡Chicos esto es demasiado!-

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio. Combatiendo la misma batalla con la que siempre siempre se enfrentaba contra su propio cuerpo cada que Eddie ponía su boca en él.

_No te corras Peter... ¡Tu puedes Hombre Araña! ¡Tú puedes!_

-Eddie... V...- Gimió sin control.

Su voz rebotaba por las paredes en forma de eco, un poco más fuerte de lo que el chico debería.

Antes de que Peter no pudiera más y liberara su orgasmo, la boca de Eddie liberó su polla y regresó a la superficie.

Húmedo y goteante, Eddie se veía increíble, los tatuajes en sus fuertes hombros brillaban por el agua y su cabello caía sobre su frente.

-Eddie, tú...-

El reportero presionó sus dedos medio y anular contra su palma y disparó telaraña negra contra su boca. Tomó su mejilla en su mano y acarició su boca sobre la tela con su pulgar.

Alzó ambas cejas. -Te lo advertí, sin ruido arañita, podrían atraparnos.- La polla de Peter palpitó bajo el agua. -Ahora manos de regreso al barandal... **o también te ataremos las muñecas.-**

Peter asintió rápido y cumplió con su tarea. Eddie le guiño el ojo antes de retomar su acuática travesura. Peter quería tomar la cabeza del reportero y simplemente enterrarse en su boca, pero fue obediente y dejó que su boca hiciera su magia.

Miró hacia abajo y observó sus tatuajes distorsionados por el movimiento del agua, sentía sus grandes manos en sus muslos, la boca de Eddie devorándolo y la lengua de Venom tentándolo. No iba a durar mucho más, la experiencia de un hombre maduro y la perversión de un alienígena caníbal eran más de lo que su joven cuerpo podía soportar.

Cerrando los ojos fuerte, eyaculó dentro de la boca de Eddie.

El estímulo fue demasiado así que trató de mover su cadera hacia atrás y liberarse de la hábil lengua de Venom, fue inútil, las fuertes manos de Eddie le sujetaron los glúteos haciéndole imposible escapar de semejante placer.

Se estremeció mientras el clímax lo aturdía de pies a cabeza, si el agua estaba fría al principio, ya no era un problema después de aquél intenso orgasmo.

Eddie tuvo piedad de Peter y regresó a la superficie con la sonrisa de satisfacción más grande del mundo.

-Acabo de volver tu travesura de preparatoria un poco más perversa, ¿Que te parece eso arañita?-

 _Me parece que podemos volverla aún más perversa en mi salón de clases..._ Fue lo que quiso decir pero la telaraña sobre sus labios se lo impidió. Cuando se llevó las manos a la cara para quitársela, Eddie lo detuvo.

-Te aconsejo que no te quites la telaraña de la boca.- Tomó la sensible erección del chico en su puño. -Lo que te acabo de hacer te hizo gemir.- Pegó su pecho al de Peter. **-Pero lo que estamos por hacerte te hará gritar...-**


	11. Sin pijama

"Oye Peter"

"¿Qué pasa Eddie?"

"Quítate la ropa, súbete a mis piernas..."

* * *

**EDDIE BROCK/VENOM**

Eddie golpeteó la puerta con sus nudillos con gentileza, eran las nueve de la noche y no quería despertar a los vecinos. Se ajustó la mochila que cargaba y se aclaró la garganta, esperando a que Peter abriera la puerta. Acababan de subir la saga completa de Harry Potter a Netflix y el chico lo había invitado a una pijamada para devorarla durante la noche.

Se trono los dedos, salto de un pie a otro. Se sentía algo intranquilo, no había asistido a una pijamada desde... bueno, ¡La preparatoria!

¿Por qué sentía nerviosismo? habían estado teniendo sexo candente desde hacía un mes, el sentir algo así sólo sucedía al principio de una relación. El problema era que con Peter todos los días se sentía como un nuevo comienzo.

_**Ahg, eres un cursi.** _

-Callate, V.- 

Su nerviosismo desapareció cuando Peter lo recibió con una sonrisa. El chico vestía pantalones de pijama de las tortugas ninja y una camiseta vieja de Kingdom Hearts.

-Llegan justo a tiempo.-

Eddie levantó y agitó la bolsa de papel en su mano.

-Y traje sandwiches del señor Delmar.-

Peter aceptó la bolsa grasosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡Excelente! yo también conseguí una bolsa enorme de esos chocolates koreanos que les gusta.-

_**Eddie... amo a este humano.** _

Eddie rió por lo bajo mientras se adentraba en el apartamento.

Habían tres tazones con tres tipos de papitas diferentes, tres botellas de soda de tres litros, una caja de pizza y un nintendo 64 con tres controles en el suelo.

Eddie silbó. -Vaya, vienes preparado, Parker.-

-Experiencia en pijamadas, Ned y yo la hacemos todo el tiempo.- Peter palpó el respaldo del sofá. -Esperen aquí, iré por las palomitas y podremos empezar.-

Eddie se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se sentó en el sofá. 

**_Hmmm..._ **

-¿Qué sucede v?-

**_Noche a solas, puerta cerrada, iluminación escasa, ¿No te parece sospechoso?_ **

-¿A qué te refieres?-

**_Digo que tal vez, Peter tiene intenciones ocultas con esta pijamada._ **

-¿Intenciones ocultas?-

**_Lo he visto antes en televisión, un humano invita a otro humano a ver series en Netflix cuando realmente lo que buscan es apareamiento, creo que ustedes lo llaman "Netflix and chill"._ **

-V, eso es una locura, si Peter quería sexo lo habría pedido y ya. Seguro sólo quiere una pijamada tranquila con palomitas y películas.-

**_Te lo aseguro Eddie, mi conocimiento en humanos ha crecido gracias a la televisión, ese chico busca tu polla._ **

La erección de Eddie estaba creciendo dentro de su pantalón ante esa idea. ¿A caso aquél chico lo había invitado con la intención oculta de fornicar por todo el apartamento?

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-

**_Positivo._ **

Eddie miró hacia la puerta que conectaba con la cocina.

**_Seguro está preparándose para ti allá adentro._ **

Eddie se lamió los labios y se puso de pie. Decidió creerle a su amigo.

Se apresuró a deshacerse de su ropa, zapatos, calcetines, camiseta, pantalones y boxers tirados en el suelo a su lado. Eddie miró hacia abajo y asintió complacido con la vista.

Se lamió la mano y se acarició la erección un par de veces para humedecerla un poco.

Para dejarla brillosa y lubricada, tal y como le gustaba a Peter.

Puso ambas manos en su cintura y abrió un poco las piernas, escuchó los pasos de Peter desde el otro lado de la puerta. Peter regresó con un tazón lleno de palomitas. Su boca formó una adorable O cuando se topó con la desnudez del reportero.

-No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero me gusta.- Dijo posicionando el tazón en la mesa de centro sin apartar sus ojos de Eddie.

Eddie sonrió. -No te hagas el desentendido, arañita.-

-Lo juro.- Rió. -No tengo idea de qué sucede.-

Parecía genuinamente ser inocente.

-Lo que ustedes los millennials llaman "Netflix and Chill".-

-Ah, así que de eso se trata todo esto. Aunque no era originalmente mi idea...- Tomó el dobladillo de su camiseta. -estoy dispuesto a fingir que sí lo fue.-

Eso fue suficiente para Eddie. Dio los dos pasos que se necesitaban para invadir el espacio personal del chico.

Peter se dispuso a quitarse la camiseta pero se detuvo en seco.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

Dejó de respirar.

-¡PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!-

La sangre de Eddie se convirtió en hielo, podía sentir la palidez de su rostro incrementando al mismo tiempo que su fuerte sentido arácnido comenzó a vibrar... no, ¡A punzar!.

-¡Tía May!-

**_Oh... oh..._ **

Eddie se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la inusualmente atractiva tía de Peter en el umbral de la puerta, quien lucía una cara de confusión y sorpresa.

-¿¡Puedes explicarme porque Eddie Brock está desnudo en nuestra sala!?-

Eddie inmediatamente tomó la almohada más cercana que encontró y cubrió su erección con ella.

Su rostro había pasado de blanco a rojo en un instante.

**_Eddie, si nos la comemos ahora tal vez podamos salvarnos._ **

-¡Tía! ¿no se suponía que volverías en dos días?-

-Se canceló el vuelo por las tormentas así que decidí regresar antes. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿¡Por qué un hombre adulto está desnudo con mi sobrino adolescente mientras cubre sus genitales con la almohada que mi madre me hizo especialmente para mi!?-

**_Esto va de mal en peor Eddie._ **

-Señora yo...-

La mujer levantó la mano. -Nada de señora yo, dime.- Su mirada se oscureció. -¿Le hiciste algo a mi sobrino?-

**_Oh, le hicimos muchas cosas a su sobrino, señora..._ **

-Tía, esto no es lo que parece, Eddie es un buen sujeto.-

-¿La clase de sujeto que recoge chicos de preparatoria para luego aprovecharse de ellos?-

**_Bueno, el miércoles pasado lo recogimos de la escuela y lo follamos en el estacionamiento, así que..._ **

Eddie lo recordaba bien, el reportero se había ofrecido a darle un aventón pero Peter prácticamente le había saltado encima exigiendo orgasmos, así que lo llevó al estacionamiento vacío de un centro comercial y le dio lo que pedía. Peter estaba tan ansioso y violento que al final Eddie sintió que el chico de preparatoria había sido quien se aprovechó del hombre mayor.

Aún tenía la marca de los dientes de Peter en su pectoral derecho.

-Tía May, tengo dieciocho años, somos dos adultos dentro de una relación consensual.-

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No! eres un niño puro e inocente, eso es lo que eres.-

**_Su niño "puro e inocente" estaba suplicándole a mi Eddie que eyaculara en su boca hace menos de veinticuatro horas..._ **

-Pero Tía May...-

-Señora, yo...-

-¡Suficiente!- La mujer respiró hondo, recuperando un poco la compostura. -Peter, tu... amigo, se debe ir.-

**_¿Ventana o puerta, Eddie?_ **

Eddie miró a Peter y ambos asintieron.

El reportero susurró una disculpa y salió de la habitación, ni siquiera recogió su ropa del suelo, su sentido arácnido seguía advirtiéndole que si permanecía más tiempo en aquél apartamento iba a terminar con un cuchillo en la espalda. Cerró la puerta al salir y el simbionte cubrió su cuerpo desnudo. Salieron por la ventana del pasillo y se columpiaron hacia su apartamento.

_Era la última vez que tomaba el consejo de un alienígena._

* * *

**PETER PARKER**

-¡Peter es una locura! levantaré una orden de restricción contra ese pervertido.-

-Tía May, estas exagerando un poco.- Dijo Peter posicionando dos tazas de Té humeante sobre la mesa.

-¿Exagerando? ¡Peter, ese hombre se aprovechó de ti!-

Claramente no había visto lo que pasó en el estacionamiento, Peter había prácticamente devorado a Eddie sobre su motocicleta.

-Tía, él nunca me persiguió a mi, en realidad fui yo quien incitó todo.-

May parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-Eso sonó mal, ¿cierto?-

-Un poco querido, sí.- Dijo negando con la cabeza estupefacta.

Peter suspiró. -Sé que parece una aventura pasajera pero realmente tengo emociones fuertes por él.-

-Pero es demasiado mayor para tí.- May bajó la taza y dulcificó su voz. El té de manzanilla parecía estar haciendo efecto. -Sé que tienes sentimientos puros hacia él, pero usualmente los hombre mayores no, ellos tienden a tomar ventaja de esos sentimientos para manipular jóvenes como tú. Puedes encontrar amor con chicos de tu edad.-

-Pero ya lo encontré en ellos... quiero decir, en _él_.-

-Sólo no quiero que te lastime.-

-Él no es así.- Peter tomó sus manos. -Lo prometo, no saldría con él si no tuviera la certeza de que es un buen hombre. Hay un par de años de diferencia, pero al final me trata como a un igual. Es la clase de hombre que cuida a las personas que ama y ayuda a la comunidad. Es honesto, compasivo y talentoso en su trabajo.-

Peter sacó su teléfono y buscó el nombre de Eddie Brock en Google y le pasó el teléfono a May.

-Ve, salvó a cientos de personas de ser objetos experimentales en San Francisco, expuso una cadena de traficantes de personas y recientemente descubrió el arma que traficaba Oscorp en la ciudad.- May le regresó teléfono una vez que leyó la última noticia.

-Es un buen hombre, básicamente un héroe. Sé que no es la clase de relación más convencional, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que no estoy bajo ningún peligro.-

May rosó sus nudillos por la mejilla de Peter. -Sólo quiero que estés a salvo.-

-Lo estaré. Lo prometo.- Peter tomó su mano y le besó los nudillos. -Y me haría muy feliz que le dieras una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor, ¿Por favor?-

Silencio.

May suspiró. -¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Happy es al menos diez años mayor que yo así qu...-

-¿Happy?- Peter sonrió. -¿Tía May, hay algo que me quieras contar?-

May procedió a contarle sobre las citas furtivas que tenía con Happy, de los detalles que el le enviaba y de las llamadas nocturnas. Llevaban juntos casi más de un año.

-No quería que sintieras que trataba de reemplazar a Ben.- Explicó May. -Estoy disfrutando mi tiempo con Happy pero sé que es una situación complicada, tú estás primero y no quiero que te veas afectado por esto.-

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

-Nadie podría sustituir a tío Ben, estoy seguro de eso. Me hace feliz que vuelvas a salir con alguien después de estos años, no hay necesidad de que salgan en secreto, nunca la hubo. Estoy feliz por ti.-

Se sonrieron y compartieron uno de esos importantes momentos familiares donde, sin decir nada más, habían marcado un antes y un después.-

-De acuerdo, le daré una oportunidad. Pero no apartaré la vista de él, estaré vigilándolo para cerciorarme de que no te haga daño.-

-Descuida, tiene ese aspecto de motociclista violento pero en realidad es un osito en el fondo.-

-Bien.- Se recargó contra el respaldo y sonrió. -Además, debo admitir que es muy atractivo, ¿¡Viste esos tatuajes!?-

 _¿Verlos? los saboree._ Pensó tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-Por dios.- Se cubrió la boca. -¡Lo hice salir desnudo a la calle!-

Peter rió. -Descuida tía, siempre tiene una carga de ropa extra con el.-

Por ropa extra se refería a Venom pero prefirió omitir eso, su tía ya había procesado demasiado.

Ambos bebieron del té en calma. Peter extrañaba eso, entre el trabajo de May y la escuela y todo el asunto de superhéroe, no había tenido tiempo de tener una conversación completa con su tía. Se prometió a sí mismo no dejar que volviera a pasar tanto tiempo hasta la próxima vez que tomaran té juntos.

-¿Debería llamar _tío_ a Happy ahora?-

May rió. -Creo que con sólo Happy está bien por ahora.-

Ambos rieron.

May le pellizcó un cachete.

-I larb you Pete.-

Peter sonrió.

-I larb you tía May.-

* * *

**EDDIE BROCK/VENOM**

_**¿Crees que vengan patrullas por nosotros?** _

-Claro que no, V.-

_**Crees que Peter deje de hablarnos por esto?** _

-Claro que no, V.-

**_Crees que..._ **

-V, estás paranoico. Estarémos bien, ¿De acuerdo?

**_..._ **

Eddie cerró los ojos y se propuso a dormir.

**_Pero qué tal si..._ **

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Era Peter.

Eddie saltó de la cama y se apresuró hacia él. Ya eran las tres de la madrugada, no pensó que volvería a verlo hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Peter, ¿Qué tal todo por allá?-

Peter asintió. -Todo en orden, tranquilos, hablé con mi tía y todo resultó bien. Lamento el escándalo.-

-Fue una reacción completamente comprensible.- Concordó Eddie. -Soy un hombre grande cubierto en tatuajes, eso tiende a dar la impresión errónea.-

Peter rió. -Definitivamente.-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Dijo que te daría una oportunidad y que le gustaría conocerte mejor. Entendió que soy un adulto ahora y que puede confiar en las decisiones que tomo.-

-Lo procesó bastante bien después de que me fui.-

-Bueno, imagina que entras a una habitación y te encuentras a tu sobrino y a su desnudo novio a punto de follar sobre la mesa.-

Eddie parpadeó.

Su corazón latió fuerte.

-Lo dijiste.-

Peter frunció el ceño. -¿Qué cosa?-

Eddie sonrió y tomó la mejilla de Peter en su mano.

-Usaste el término "novio" hacia mí.-

La cara de Peter irradió calor contra la palma de Eddie.

-Lo hice, ¿Cierto?-

Eddie asintió.

-Dilo de nuevo.-

-Lo hice, ¿Cierto?-

Eddie rió suavemente.

-No, lo otro.- Se lamió los labios. -Dime que soy tu novio.-

-Eres... ¿eres mi novio?-

El miembro de Eddie volvió a endurecerse dentro de sus pantalones.

-Dilo otra vez.- Susurró.

Peter lo miró a los ojos.

-Eres mi novio.- Respondió con más certeza esta vez.

La nariz de Eddie tocó la de Peter. El reportero se estrujó la polla por encima del pantalón.

-De nuevo.-

-Eres mi novio.-

**_Dile que lo diga de nuevo, Eddie._ **

-Una vez más.-

-Eres mi novio, Eddie Brock.-

Eddie le dio el beso más agresivo y tosco que jamás le había dado al chico hasta el momento, mientras se apresuraba a desabrocharse el pantalón.

-Otra vez.- Ordenó contra su boca.

-Eres mhhh...- Los besos de Eddie apenas le permitían hablar. -...hmmi novio.-

Cuando la erección de Eddie finalmente estuvo en su propio puño caminó hasta que las pantorrillas de Peter tocaron la cama y su espalda cayera sobre el colchón.

-Una vez más.- Jadeó entre besos desde arriba.

-Eres mi novio.- Rió contra su boca. -Ambos lo son.-

-Dilo de nuevo.-

Peter lo repitió hasta que la lengua de Eddie, (o venom, no estaba seguro) se lo hizo imposible. Eddie se perdió en sus labios mientras se auto propinaba caricias. El escuchar a Peter proclamarlo como suyo y al mismo tiempo declararse a sí mismo como suyo despertaba el lado más primitivo en él. Quizá el simbionte le había contagiado de ese instinto de posesividad que sentía hacia Peter.

Eddie le levantó la camiseta, lo suficiente para descubrir el sólido abdomen de Peter, pegó la punta de su miembro contra su piel y comenzó a masturbarse más rápido.

Gimiendo en la boca de Peter, eyaculó fuerte sobre su abdomen desnudo. Su clímax fue tan potente que casi podía escuchar al simbionte gemir dentro de su cabeza.

Aunque sólo el reportero había sido el único en disfrutar del orgasmo, ambos estaban temblando sobre aquella cama. Jadeaba como si acabaran de recorrer todo Queens en telaraña.

Eddie paseó su mirada por el estómago de Peter, fascinado por la imagen de su nuevo novio cubierto de su placer.

**_Querías marcarlo como tuyo, ¿no es cierto?_ **

Eddie deslizó sus dedos sobre la húmeda piel de Peter, trazando el camino entre su abdominales, esparciendo su orgasmo por su abdomen.

**_Eres un animal, Eddie._ **

-Lo soy.- Musitó el reportero.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Peter.

Eddie lo miró a los ojos.

-Tuyo.-


	12. Verdades desnudas

* * *

**_PETER_ ** **** **_PARKER_ **

-Por la descripción de Eddie, sabía que serías atractivo, pero definitivamente no te hizo justicia, ¡eres adorable!-

Las mejillas de Peter ruborizaron. Annie rió.

Peter Parker y Annie Weying se encontraban comiendo un par de sandwiches en una mesa a fuera de Delmar's. Dado que Eddie estaba en casa de Tía May presentándose formalmente, Peter se ofreció a recoger a la rubia del aeropuerto. Annie tenía un caso importante en la ciudad por lo que decidió aprovechar para finalmente conocer a Peter.

Al inicio, Peter estaba muerto de nervios, temía no agradarle, que reprobara su relación y fuera áspera al respecto. Su preocupación desapareció cinco minutos después de conversar con ella, era de las personas más dulces que había conocido en sus cortos dieciocho años de vida. Era imposible sentirse incómodo en su presencia.

-Yo, uh...- Peter se rascó la sien. -Confieso que estaba muy nervioso de conocerte, creí que no te gustaría que Eddie y saliera conmigo, por la diferencia de edad y todo eso.-

Annie se limpió las comisuras de los labios con su servilleta.

-Al principio, definitivamente no me gustó, me pareció algo inapropiado y pensé que era una fijación rápida y pasajera, pero entre más me contaba sobre ti, pude ver que genuinamente sentía algo lindo por ti y que había algo real entre ustedes.-

Annie sonrió. Era aún más hermosa cuando sonreía, Peter quedó maravillado.

-Me alegra que Eddie esté en una relación con alguien que entiende lo que es tener una identidad secreta y poderes y responsabilidades de héroe.-

Peter podía ver porqué Eddie se había enamorado de ella, era hermosa brillante y amena. Eddie le había asegurado que nada pasaría entre ellos además de una fuerte amistad y enserio le creía.

Pero esa oscura voz en su cabeza le cuestionaba. _¿Y si...?_

Annie rió por lo bajo.

-Descuida, Eddie siempre será un hombre muy especial e importante para mi pero no habríamos funcionado como algo más que amigos. Soy feliz con Dan y no tengo ojos para nadie más.-

Peter alzó ambas cejas, ¿Acaso la mujer era psíquica?

-¿Pero como lo...?-

Annie puso un dedo frente a sus labios y guiñó un ojo. -Intuición femenina.-

Ambos rieron.

La lámpara en la banqueta se encendió.

-Vaya, se nos fue toda la tarde.- Comentó la abogada mirando la hora en su celular. -Debería irme, tengo una junta importante mañana en la mañana.- 

Peter apuntó hacia el cielo.

-¿Te gustaría un aventón?-

Annie curvó las cejas y sonrió.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos se columpiaron a través de la ciudad, la mujer parecía disfrutar del viaje; de entre todas las personas que había llevado en el aire, era la primera en disfrutarlo, Tía May no paraba de gritar y patalear la primera vez y Ned literalmente se orinó en sus pantalones (y en los de Peter, por desgracia), así que era genial conocer a alguien que gozara de viajar a telaraña.

Llegaron al hotel y Peter la bajó con cuidado.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- Exclamó aún aturdida por la adrenalina. -¡Definitivamente debemos hacer eso otra vez!-

Peter sonrió. -Sólo llámame y puedo llevarte a tu trabajo de ida y vuelta.-

-Te tomaré la palabra, Hombre Araña.- Respiró hondo, relajándose después del loco viaje. -Y gracias por esta linda tarde, Peter Parker.-

La mujer rodeó a Peter con ambos brazos y acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Si hieres a Eddie o a V, aunque sea un poco... voy a hacerte mucho daño, ¿entendido?-

Peter sintió _"la punzada"_ Annie hablaba en serio.

Ella retrocedió y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, tan dulce que por un momento se preguntó si había imaginado aquella amenaza.

-Mañana hay que comer los cuatro, ¡yo invitó!- Agitando su mano en el aire, Annie se introdujo en el hotel.

Tan gentil y a la vez tan fuerte y protectora, Annie le recordaba mucho a tía May. Peter asintió, lo había decidido, le agradaba aquella mujer.

Miró su reloj, ya era de noche, se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Eddie. Se dispuso a sacar su celular de su bolsillo. Moría por contarle lo bien que se habían llevado Annie y él.

Antes de que su sentido arácnido le advirtiera, alguien le había tapado la boca con un trapo.

Después de eso, todo fue confusa oscuridad.

* * *

**EDDIE** **BROCK** **/VENOM**

**Eddie, aun podemos saltar por la ventana.**

Eddie miró hacia abajo y sonrió. -Pussy.-

_**¡Humano insolente! estoy tratando de salvarte el pellejo, recuerda que ahora tengo el sentido arácnido de Peter y en este mismo momento puedo sentirlo punzar muy fuerte.** _

Eddie, tragó saliva, él también lo sentía, pero Peter valía correr el riesgo. Conversación incómoda y todo, necesitaba estar en buenos términos con la tía de Peter, era la persona más valiosa para él, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Además ahora que Peter había sido aceptado en la universidad Empire State, sumado a que también estarían trabajando juntos para el Clarín, necesitaban encontrar la forma de cubrir eso al mismo tiempo que salvan la ciudad de noche, lo más práctico era que vivieran juntos en un nuevo. Todavía no se lo había comentado a Peter, pero ya estaba buscando un apartamento.

Por lo que debía suavizar el terreno antes de pedirle permiso a May para que Peter viva con él y Venom. Claro, no iba a decirle que tenía un simbionte adicto a la carne humana y a las series de televisión en su interior, eso haría el asunto más complejo.

May lo había bombardeado con preguntas, sobre su pasado, sobre su empleo, incluso sobre el significado de sus tatuajes. Lo había analizado con meticulosidad hasta concluir que no era un peligro para su sobrino. _Sería una excelente reportera._ Pensó Eddie cuando el interrogatorio terminó.

Eddie paseó la mirada por los retratos y los muebles, aquél hogar emanaba una vibra de calidez familiar, respiró profundo, olía a Peter. A pesar de eso, sentía extraño de estar allí, la última vez que pisó aquél apartamento, estaba desnudo y avergonzado.

May regresó de la cocina con una tasa en cada mano.

Eddie se sentó derecho en la silla y cruzó ambas manos sobre el comedor frente a él.

-Sabes, cuando descubrí los poderes de Peter yo... no lo tomé muy bien.- Dejó una taza humeante de chocolate caliente delante de Eddie antes de tomar asiento. -Me puse muy nerviosa, todo el tiempo estaba con esta sensación de que en cualquier momento me enteraría en las noticias de que algo le había pasado. Vivía en un constante miedo de que lo peor le pasaría.-

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, té de manzana, dedujo por el aroma que emitía.

-Después entendí, que en medio de este mundo con aliens y robots homicidas y dioses, esos poderes no eran lo que ponían en peligro a mi Peter, lo que lo ponían en riesgo eran las circunstancias que nos rodeaban, y sus poderes en realidad eran el escudo que lo mantenía a salvo.-

May miró hacia su té y sonrió con melancolía. -Mi esposo solía decir _"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad_ _"_ , estaría orgulloso de Peter al saber que ha hecho valer el significado de esa frase.- Revolvió el contenido en su taza con una cuchara. -No voy a mentir, tu relación con Peter es poco común y en definitiva no lo que tenía imaginado.- Suspiró. -Pero a estas alturas, ¿Qué no lo es en la vida de Peter? es el Hombre Araña después de todo.-

Levantó la mirada y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Eddie, quiero que seas ese escudo para Peter, quiero que seas su poder, no la circunstancia que lo ponga en riesgo.-

El hombre estiró su mano tentativamente y la dejó caer sobre la de ella, la estrujó con suavidad. Pudo ver que el recelo y la sospecha habían desaparecido de su mirar. Confiaba en el.

-Sólo cuida de mi sobrino y aleja tus genitales de mis almohadas, ¿trato?-

**_Genitales fuera de las almohadas y dentro de su sobrino, entendido._ **

Eddie soltó una risa nerviosa. -Por su puesto, le aseguro, no dejaremos que nada malo le pase a Peter.-

Ella frunció el ceño. -¿Dejaremos?-

Oh, oh.

-Stark y yo.- Agregó muy rápido.

May sonrió.

-De acuerdo.-

* * *

_**PETER** _ __ _**PARKER** _

Al entrar de nuevo en conciencia, Peter supo, por la textura bajo su peso, que estaba acostado sobre una superficie suave, una cama suponía, aún con los ojos cerrados sentía que todo el lugar giraba a su alrededor. No le tomó mucho tiempo recordar todo lo sucedido.

Dejar a Annie en su apartamento.

El trapo con cloroformo.

Oscuridad.

Peter abrió los ojos de golpe y se percató que se encontraba en algún tipo de bodega abandonada, iluminada por luces parpadeantes de neón. Su sentido arácnido no vibraba, ¿A caso seguía bajo los efectos de algún sedante?

 _¿En donde me encuentro?_ Se cuestionó. _¿Y qué es ese olor?_

Percibía un extraño aroma en el aire, olía como a... _¿_ _chimichangas_ _?_

Giró sobre su costado. 

Contuvo el aliento cuando descubrió que no estaba sólo...


	13. Cicatrices

* * *

**_PETER_ ** **** **_PARKER_ **

Peter abrió los ojos de golpe y descubrió que se encontraba en algún tipo de bodega abandonada, iluminada por luces parpadeantes de neón. Su sentido arácnido no vibraba, ¿A caso seguía bajo los efectos de algún sedante?

 _¿En donde me encuentro?_ Se cuestionó. _¿Y qué es ese olor?_

Percibía un extraño aroma en el aire, olía como a... _¿_ _chimichangas_ _?_

Giró sobre su costado.

Contuvo el aliento cuando descubrió que no estaba sólo.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó con voz ronca.

El secuestrador extraño pareció sonreír bajo su máscara.

-El amor de tu vida, bebe.-

* * *

**EDDIE** **BROCK** **/VENOM**

Venom se balanceó por entre los edificios a toda velocidad, con el corazón agitado y la adrenalina fluyendo por todo su cuerpo.

 _-¡Un extraño se llevó a Peter! cubrió su boca con un pañuelo y lo durmió, para cuando salí del edificio, se había ido.-_ Fueron las palabras de Annie a través del teléfono.

 _Peter..._

Sentía que le faltaba el aire mientras miles de malos escenarios pasaban por su mente.

_**Cálmate Eddie.** _

-Acabo de prometerle a su tía que no iba a dejar que nada le pasara. No voy a calmarme.-

_**Lo encontraremos.** _

Eso esperaba, enserio eso esperaba.

Llevaba patrullando por la ciudad media hora y no había ni rastro de Peter, ni siquiera con su "punzada" lograba detectarlo.

Se pararon sobre un edificio y miraron a su alrededor.

_**Sin un sólo rastro, sin pistas, ¿Cómo lo hizo?** _

-No lo sé, pero quien sea que lo haya secuestrado debe tener una mente brillante.

* * *

**PETER** **PARKER**

-En resumen, por eso introducirse un control de Wii a través del recto no es tan divertido como suena.-

-No suena divertido en lo absoluto y eso no fue lo que pregunté.- Peter se pasó la mano por la cara. Después de cuarenta minutos completos no había logrado sacarle información a su secuestrador.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Ya te lo dije, soy el amor de tu vida.-

Peter exhaló con frustración.

-No te conozco, ¿Cómo podrías serlo?-

-Me conoces en mi universo y en muchos otros...-

Bueno, ahora Peter estaba más confundido.

-¿Universos?-

-Así es, vengo de un universo muy lejano y he estado viajando en cada uno, salvándote el trasero una y otra vez.- Explicó el rojo enmascarado. -Hace tres universos eras el mentor de un chico afroamericano, en el universo siguiente te parecías a Tobey Mcguire y en el universo anterior a este eramos legos.- Sacudió la cabeza. -El sexo más raro de mi vida.-

Peter abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Sexo?-

-Así es. Es nuestra rutina, llego, asesino a la misma amenaza, nos enamoramos, tenemos sexo épico y avanzo al siguiente universo a salvar a un nuevo Peter.-

-¿Y quién es esa amenaza de la que me proteges?-

Los ojos blancos de su máscara se entrecerraron con ira.

-Su nombre es Venom, es un hombre llamado Eddie Brock escondido dentro de lodo alienígena, come humanos, te detesta a morir.-

 _¿Venom? ¿Su enemigo?_ eso era simplemente inconcebible en la mente de Peter.

-Eso es absurdo, Venom es de los buenos, jamás me haría daño.- Aseguró Peter.

-Claramente no lo conoces bien, esa bestia devoró tu cabeza en mi universo.-

-Desde entonces me propuse eliminarlo de cada universo posible y no ha habido uno sólo en donde él no trate de matarte, ha amenazado a tu tía, MJ, a todos los que quieres, a veces con ayuda del buitre o cualquier otro enemigo semanal.-

De nuevo, Peter sintió confusión. Por un lado, todo sonaba a una completa patraña, por otro, aquél individuo sabía mucho sobre Peter, sus amigos, May, los villanos contra los que combatió. O enserio era un viajero interdimensional o sólo un acosador realmente bueno, algo en sus entrañas le decía que era un poco de ambos.

-Nada de lo que me has explicado tiene sentido, Venom y Eddie no son así además es imposible que seas "el amor de mi vida", ya estoy en una relación con alguien más.-

-Rayos, debí llegar trece capítulos antes.- El extraño musitó para sí mismo.

-¿Hace trece qué...?-

El extraño sacudió la cabeza. -Mi nombre es Wade Wilson, también me conocen como Deadpool, gracias a un experimento tengo habilidades especiales como una capacidad de regeneración increíblemente rápida y una polla enorme.- Sacudió mano. -Sólo bromeo, la polla enorme ya estaba en mí antes del experimento. A cambio estoy cubierto de cicatrices en mi cara...-

Deadpool se quitó la máscara. Peter esperó ver piel quemada y cicatrices dolorosas, en su lugar sólo encontró un atractivo rostro.

-...Y por todo mi cuerpo.- Se abrió la bragueta, exponiendo más piel para Peter. Wade se bajó el traje al suelo.

Los ojos de Peter descendieron por todo su cuerpo.

-Como te dije, mi cuerpo completo está...-

-Enorme...- Musitó Peter mirando su entrepierna.

Wade sonrió. _-Dañado_.-

Peter parpadeó y desvió la mirada, mejillas ardiendo en rubor.

-Misma reacción en cada universo, y no me canso de esto.- Rió el hombre sacando sus pies del traje. -¿Lo ves, arañita? estamos destinados, en cada universo tengo el mismo efecto en ti.- Caminó hacia el chico. -Hashtag Team Spideypool.-

-¿Cómo podría haberme enamorado de ti cuando mientes sobre tu propia apariencia física?- Dijo Peter mirando su pecho. -No hay ni una sola cicatriz.-

-Mi piel está quemada.- Wade tomó la mano de Peter y se la llevó al pecho. -Las cicatrices están allí pero tú eres la única persona que puede ver a través de ellas.-

Peter podía sentir los relieves de las marcas en su piel, aun cuando ante sus ojos se veía suave y tersa.

-¿Lo ves? o más bien, ¿Lo sientes?-

Peter no podía creerlo.

-Pero... ¿Cómo?-

Wade se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, alguna basura como amor verdadero o algo así. Magia de Wattpad supongo.-

-¿Watt...?-

-El punto es que en cada universo no me ves como luzco por fuera, siempre me ves como soy realmente.-

_¿Viaje_ _interdimencional_ _?_

_¿Era posible?_

_¿Aquél peculiar hombre decía la verdad?_

-¿Me crees ahora?-

-Yo...-

La pared voló en pedazos y ambos voltearon hacia la explosión.

Venom apareció en la bodega de un salto, puño y rodilla derecha en el suelo.

-Vaya, ese si es un aterrizaje de superhéroe.- Dijo Wade.

-Espera a ver el mió.- Escucharon una voz metálica decir.

-¿Señor Stark?- Dijo Peter al ver a Ironman caer justo al lado de Venom.

**-¿Peter?-**

Peter bajó la mirada a la nueva erección de Wade.

-Bueno.- Dijo Wade. -Esto es incomodo.

Peter de inmediato apartó su mano de su pecho.

-Apartarte de mi Peter en este instante.- Exigió Tony apuntando con la palma de su mano.

-¿ _Tu_ Peter?- Respondió Wade. -Es _mí_ Peter.-

- **¿** ** _Tu_** **Peter?** \- Venom se puso el pulgar en el pecho. - **Es** _ **nuestro**_ **Peter.** -

-Ustedes tres, cierren la boca, el niño es _mío_.- Gruñó Tony.

Peter miraba a los tres hombres. De Venom a Ironman, de Ironman a Deadpool, de Deadpool a Venom. Se sentía mareado.

Wade rápidamente sacó una pistola detrás suyo y apuntó hacia Venom.

-¿Tenías una pistola en el trasero?- Preguntó Peter.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas locas que he metido allí, niño.-

**-Peter, retrocede, esto se pondrá sangriento.-**

-Sí, para ustedes.- Inquirió Wade.

-Escucha, si desistes ahora no te dañaremos.- Advirtió Tony.

 **-Habla por ti mismo.-** Gruño Venom.

De un ruedo en el suelo Wade tomó su traje y se ocultó detrás de una caja. Dos segundos después estaba completamente vestido y armado.

-Tranquilos, no dejaré que me lastimen, esperé durante meses para tener un fanfic sobre mí y no pienso morir aquí, aún tengo esperanzas de que cierta persona escriba una antología Spideypool.-

Peter frunció el ceño. _¿De qué está hablando este tipo?_

Wade apuntó ambas pistolas hacia sus contrincantes.

-Adelante, ¡no creerían lo que puedo hacer con doce balas!-

Cinco minutos después, Wade terminó esposado a una tubería.

-De haber sabido que terminaría esposado a una tubería delante de David Gandy y Mad Max habría traído juguetes sexuales. Oh, espera, ¡sí los traje!- Miró a Peter. -Spidey, cariño, ¿puedes pasarme mi mochila de allá? es la que tiene estampado de Hello Kitty.-

**-Ese tipo está demente.-**

-Creo que dice la verdad.- Respondió Peter. -Creo que sí es de otro universo, por más descabellado que suene.-

La boca de Venom se abrió dejando la cabeza de Eddie expuesta.

-¿Dimensiones alternas? eso suena demasiado improbable.-

-Pero posible.- Interceptó Tony analizando el dispositivo que encontraron en la mochila de Wade. -Esta tecnología no es parecida a nada que haya visto antes. Por cierto.- Apuntó a Peter con el dedo índice. -Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-

-Señor Stark... yo.-

-Sin palabras niño, debemos ir por partes, primero debemos encontrar una forma de regresa a este sujeto a su universo.-

Peter asintió. -De acuerdo.-

-Ayúdame a recoger sus cosas, lo llevaremos a mi laboratorio.-

Peter giró sobre sus talones. -Oigan, Wade se fue.-

Los demás también se dieron vuelta y en efecto, se había escapado. En su lugar había una mano colgando de las esposas, el dedo medio levantado para ellos.


	14. Máscara roja

"Peter Benjamin Parker... Tenemos que hablar..."

* * *

**PETER PARKER**

La vena en su frente.

Esa jodida vena estaba presente, protuyendo y pulsando en la frente de Tony, como una alarma de emergencia sísmica advirtiendo que un desastre de proporciones catastróficas se avecinaba.

Peter no necesitaba su sentido arácnido para saber que estaba apunto de recibir la reprimenda de su vida.

Estaban ocultos en la nueva base Stark, en la sala de control, Tony observándolo fijamente, con una intensa mirada que contradecía la serenidad en el resto de su cara. Eddie estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolos desde el otro lado de la habitación, paseando la mirada del chico al hombre y viceversa, como si tratara de leer el silencio entre ellos. Cuando le fue imposible esperar más decidió cortar el denso silencio interviniendo.

-Tony yo...-

Tony levantó una mano. -Ahora no E.T. esta conversación es entre Peter y yo así que si fueran tan amables de darme cinco minutos con el chico se los agradecería mucho.-

Eddie miró a Peter y este asintió. El reportero y el alienígena abandonaron el lugar.

La puerta se cerró y la conversación comenzó.

Peter decidió ir primero.

-¿Cómo me encontró?-

-Con el rastreador que te implanté.-

Peter frunció el ceño. -Pero no llevaba puesto el traje.-

-No dije que estuviera en el traje.-

Peter parpadeó. -¿Señor Stark, usted me...?-

-Eso no es relevante ahora.- Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y respiró profundo. -Me voy unos meses, decido tomarme un tiempo libre y cuando vuelvo descubro que te enfrentaste a una banda de secuestradores, a un extraterrestre chupasangre y además te hiciste novio de, no sólo un hombre mucho mayor que tú, sino de un hombre mucho mayor que tú con un alienígena en el trasero.- Tomó aire, parecía estar por tener un colapso nervioso. -¡Y además tu más o menos novio interdimencional te secuestra!-

-No es mi novio.- Peter musitó.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas metido en esto? ¿hmm? ¿Cuando estuvieras a punto de morir?- Apuntó hacia el suelo. -Así no es como funcionamos, tú me llamas, yo acudo. Cuando las cosas se complican me dices, no importa donde esté o lo que esté haciendo, vengo hacia ti cuando me necesites, _así_ funciona esto, lo sabes, Peter.-

 _Peter... sin Underoos, sin muchacho, sólo Peter._ El chico tragó saliva y su niño huérfano interno comenzó a sollozar. Se sintió tonto.

Tony suspiró. -Es mi culpa, no debí dejarte sin supervisión.-

-Tony.- Decidió hablarle por su nombre, sin importar lo mucho que lo respetara, el hablarle de "usted" le hacía sonar como un niño y necesitaba hacerle entender que era un adulto. -No estoy en peligro, los conozco bien, Venom y Eddie no son una amenaza.-

-Las personas devoradas en San Francisco no opinan lo mismo.-

Los labios de Peter formaron una delgada línea.

-Investigué en los registros de SHIELD sobre el simbionte, sobre su especie y créeme, por lo que leí los Klyntar no son precisamente amables.-

-Venom es diferente, Eddie sacó lo mejor de él, no es igual a los demás de su especie, quiere proteger este planeta.-

Tony lo observo hasta que finalmente suavizó su mirada, caminó hacia Peter y descanso sus manos sobre sus hombros. -Puede que tengas razón, pero debes entender porqué todo esto me provoca mala espina. No quiero que termines herido, Underoos, eso es todo.- 

De nuevo sobreprotegiéndolo, hablándole como si no fuera lo suficientemente competente como para tomar el asunto en sus manos. Venció al buitre sólo, se enfrentó a varias amenazas por su cuenta, ¿Acaso algunas vez sería suficiente para él? Frustración presionó su pecho.

-Estaré bien, siempre lo estoy, soy fuerte.-

-Eso no lo cuestiono. Pero aun eres joven.-

-No significa que sea un niño.-

Una vez más, silencio. Aquello podía seguir durante horas, pero no tenían demasiado tiempo, Deadpool seguía allá afuera y no sabían que locuras podría provocar en la cuidad para atraer a Eddie y a Venom.

Tony le dio un suave apretón a los hombros de Peter.

-No creo que seas un héroe incompetente.- Aclaró Tony, como si acabara de leer la mente del chico. -Créeme, eras más competente que la mitad de los héroes que he conocido, pero me preocupa tu bienestar, significas mucho para mi muchacho y si algo te pasara yo...- Lo miró en silencio por un momento, como si no lograra si quiera imaginar que sería de él sin Peter. 

-Sólo prométeme que tendrás cautela con él y cualquier otro con quien salgas.- 

_Tony se preocupaba por el..._

_Tony genuinamente lo reconocía como a un héroe..._

La frustración abandonó su pecho.

-Lo tendré, pero debes entender que soy un adulto ahora, no puedes seguir tratándome como a un niño Tony.-

El millonario sonrió. -Puedo y lo haré, Underoos.-

Peter sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-Prométeme que si te enfrentas a más amenazas grandes me llamarás.-

El chico asintió. -Lo haré.-

Tony rodeó Peter en sus brazos y los sujetó fuerte.

-¿Esto significa que aceptaste mi relación con Eddie?-

Tony buffó.

-Ni en sueños, nadie será lo suficientemente buena o bueno para mi Peter. Mucho menos Brock.-

Sonaba familiarizado con Eddie y Eddie con él, Peter no pudo evitar notar que lo llamó Tony en lugar de señor "Stark" o "Ironman" como todos los demás al conocerlo por primera vez. No hubo esa fascinación inicial que todos mostraban ante su presencia. Era extraño.

Peter levantó su mejilla del pecho de Tony y encontró sus ojos. -¿Eddie y tú se conocían?-

-Algo así, en una ocasión me entrevistó para su programa, se aseguró de exponer al público todos los negocios sucios en los que mi padre metió la compañía. Así que entenderás porqué el señor Brock no es precisamente Santo de mi devoción.-

Vaya... Eddie jamás lo mencionó. _¿Cuantas otras cosas más habrá ocultado de Peter?_ decidió cuestionárselo más tarde.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu luna de miel, Tony.-

Tony se encogió de hombros. -No interrumpiste mucho, la luna de miel había acabado antes de que llamaras.-

Peter curvó sus cejas. -¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que Pepper y yo nos divorciamos.-

_¿Divorciados? ¿Había escuchado bien?_

Las cejas de Peter casi tocaron su cuero cabelludo, estaba atónito. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Ella quiso que renunciara a este negocio de superhéroe mío, que destruyera de nuevo mis armaduras y dejara de ser Ironman, no pude y bueno... terminó.- Sonrió melancólicamente. -Está bien, entiendo porque quería eso, se preocupa por mi, no quiere que salga lastimado, pero esto no es un vagón del que pueda bajar, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando el mundo está al borde del colapso y puedo hacer algo al respecto así que ambos decidimos dejarlo por la paz.-

-¿Estás seguro de que fue lo correcto?-

-Fue lo más lógico, ella me quería sólo para ella y supongo que...- Encogió un hombro. -Mi corazón estaba en otra parte.-

_Tony..._

Peter de nuevo descansó su mejilla contra su pecho y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, haciéndole saber que estaba allí para él.

Tony rió por lo bajo y le revolvió el cabello.

-Estaré bien Underoos, no te preocupes por este científico loco.-

-Siempre lo haré.- El chico susurró.

Un nuevo silencio cubrió el lugar, uno completamente diferente al anterior, uno que le hizo saber a Peter que Tony jamás se enojaría con él.

Eddie entró de nuevo a la habitación sujetando su celular.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada.-

Su semblante les daba el adelanto de que no se trataban de buenas noticias.

-Era Deadpool... tiene a Annie.-


	15. Jugar sucio

* * *

Peter llevaba veinte minutos columpiándose entre los edificios de Nueva York, mirando desde dentro de su traje en todas direcciones, esperando a que su sentido arácnido le dijera en donde se encontraban Deadpool y Annie. No había recibido ninguna llamada ni de Eddie ni de Tony por lo que al parecer ellos también corrían con la misma suerte.

 _Estoy en un lugar donde sólo Peter iría._ Había dicho el hombre interdimensional. El problema era que Peter no tenía idea de a dónde se refería. Se detuvo sobre un edificio y reflexionó.

Un lugar al que sólo Peter iría, un lugar al que ni Eddie ni Tony han puesto un pie. Pensó el diversos lugares donde los tres hombres habían ido en el pasado para descartarlos, cafetería, librería, mini mercado. Un lugar donde dos hombres maduros no irían, al que sólo Peter iría por su cuenta...

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto. La tienda de juguetes _Toys_ _"R"_ _Us_ , era donde Peter y Ned compraban sus piezas de lego, después del cierre de la tienda, el edificio terminó abandonado por lo que era el lugar perfecto para tener a alguien atrapado como rehén. Trató de comunicarse con los demás pero sólo escuchó estática, no tenía tiempo que perder así que decidió encargarse sólo.

Disparó telaraña al edificio más cercano y se balanceó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su destino.

* * *

Peter llegó al lugar en menos de diez minutos, su sentido arácnido confirmó sus sospechas. Al tocar el suelo, Peter pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo en el interior del establecimiento, debía intervenir pronto. Con un fuerte puñetazo tumbó la puerta y se adentró en el lugar.

-Amigo debes dejar esa mala costumbre de secuestrar personas, es de muy mala educaci... ¡oh mierda!- Exclamó al presenciar la imagen frente a él.

Una especie de Venom con figura femenina había acorralado a Deadpool contra la parred. El hombre de rojo la apuntaba con sus dos armas, presionando el gatillo a pesar de no tener más balas.

-¡Hey! nadie me dijo que también tenías un simbionte dentro, ¡eso es jugar sucio!-

 **-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco lo sabía, además...-** La Venom femenina se recorrió los dientes con su larga lengua. **-Me gusta jugar sucio.-**

Peter curvó las cejas ante la grave pero femenina voz de la simbionte. -¿Annie?-

Tanto la simbionte como el viajero interdimensional voltearon hacia Peter.

**-Peter, aléjate, esto es no es seguro.-**

El sentido arácnido de Peter punzó. Wade aprovechó ese pequeño momento para sacar una granada de su cinturón y arrojarla a Annie, Peter de inmediato disparó telaraña en su dirección atrapando la granada y pegándola contra la pared opuesta a ellos. La pequeña bomba explotó destrozando la pared por completo, sin dañar a ninguno de los presentes.

-Eso no salió como esperé.- Dijo Wade antes de ser enrollado en telaraña.

Peter saltó encima de él antes de que She-Venom le devorara la cabeza.

-Hmmm... ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que me ataste y te pusiste encima de mi, cariño.-

-Silencio Wade, puede que tus intenciones sean buenas pero tus métodos no, es hora de que regreses a tu mundo.- Se puso de pie y sin perderlo de vista preguntó. -Venom, ¿como es que estás con Annie si estabas con Eddie hace unos minutos?-

She-Venom se paró a su lado, vigilando igualmente al escurridizo criminal.

**-Pusimos pequeñas células dentro de Annie la última vez que fuimos uno, para mantenerla a salvo en caso de que algún peligro apareciera. Esta forma es sólo temporal, pronto mis células se disiparán de su organismo y volverá a la normalidad.-**

Peter asintió. -Será mejor que volvamos a la torre antes de que regreses a tu forma humana.-

Juntos, escoltaron a Wade directo a la torre Stark.

* * *

Peter pensó que al regresar a la torre sentiría paz por lograr que todo el asunto terminara y volvieran a sus vidas normales... oh que equivocado estaba.

Al llegar a la suite de Stark se encontraron con una preocupada Pepper y a un Tony herido. Peter se quitó la mascara de inmediato corrió hacia la camilla en la que el millonario reposaba.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Preguntó Peter.

-Herida punzo cortante, alguien le atravesó el abdomen con algo como una navaja gigante.- Explicó Pepper al borde del llanto. -Los mejores doctores lo trataron aquí mismo, Tony prefirió mantener todo en secreto, está estable pero lo sedaron para que descansara.-

Peter suspiró aliviado, pero su preocupación no soltó su corazón.

-Sea lo que sea, debió ser muy fuerte como para atravesar su armadura.- Comentó Annie quien acababa de recuperar su forma humana.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Peter, ni él ni Eddie habían visto el cadáver de Cletus Kasady después de la explosión, _¿acaso era posible que...?_ Se sacudió ese pensamiento, conjeturas no servirían de nada, necesitaba pruebas primero.

El chico miró hacia el techo. -FRIDAY, por favor muéstrame la grabación del momento en el que hirieron al señor Stark.-

-Enseguida señor Parker.- Frente a ellos se proyectó la imagen de lo ocurrido, Tony estaba en un callejón, disparando rayos de su láser a diestra y siniestra, el objetivo se movía tan rápido de pared en pared que era difícil poder captar su imagen, la enorme arma filosa atravesó el abdomen de Tony y todos ahogaron un grito al finalmente ver el culpable.

Dientes grandes, garras filosas, traje negro y araña blanca en el pecho. Se trataba de nadie más que Venom.

-No puede ser...- Susurró Annie.

-Se los dije, no puedes confiar en un simbionte.- Dijo Wade. -No tienes idea de las veces que has sido herido en diferentes universos por confiar en él, Peter.-

Peter sacudió la cabeza. -Imposible.- Apuntó hacia la pantalla congelada que mostraba a Venom con su brazo filoso en el abdomen de Tony. -¡No hay forma en la que ni Eddie ni V hicieran algo así!-

-Peter la prueba está frente a nosotros, la herida en Tony concuerda perfectamente con la imagen.- Dijo Pepper.

En ese momento, Venom apareció por la ventana, al caer al suelo el simbionte regresó al interior de Eddie. Estaba jadeando, tenía la frente arrugada. Todos lo miraron con atención.

-Eddie...- Peter tragó saliva al ver la sangre en las manos del reportero.

Peter sabía que los dos hombres tenían sus diferencias, que el señor no aprobaba su relación con Eddie y que Eddie no pensaba lo mejor de Tony pero... no, se negaba a creerlo.

-Eddie, Venom, ¿Ustedes atacaron al señor Stark?-

Eddie miró a los ojos a Peter y con toda honestidad contestó:

-Sí.-

**_ - _ ** **_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _ **

_Continuará..._

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _ **


	16. Triangulo amoroso

* * *

**_PETER PARKER_ **

-Eddie, Venom, ¿Ustedes atacaron al señor Stark?-

Eddie miró a los ojos a Peter y con toda honestidad contestó:

-Sí.-

Peter sintió la revelación como un cuchillo cortándole las entrañas, sus manos temblaron y un extraño frío le acarició la espalda. Sentía que iba a vomitar por la náusea.

-Pero eran nosotros _de otro universo_ los que lo hicieron.- Aclaró Eddie.

El reportero dio un paso hacia adelante.

Peter retrocedió.

La mandíbula de Eddie se tensó pero entendió el motivo de la duda en Peter. -Pídele a la inteligencia artificial de Tony que te muestre el resto de la grabación.-

Peter con recelo accedió. -FRIDAY, adelante.-

El video continuó y efectivamente, la máscara de simbionte abandonó el rostro del Venom en pantalla, el rostro era de otro Eddie mucho menos atractivo pero mucho más letal. 

En la imagen apareció el Venom de su universo saltándole encima al impostor para posteriormente sacarlo volando lejos de Tony.

FRIDAY pausó la imagen. Eddie decía la verdad, Peter exhaló aliviado.

-Ese Venom escapó y cuando traté de llevar a Tony a un hospital, las autoridades habían llegado a dispararme. Por fortuna venían con una ambulancia por lo que el que recibiera atención médica no fue problema.-

-¿Tienes idea de a dónde fue?- Preguntó Pepper.

Eddie negó con la cabeza. -Estuve buscándolo por un buen rato pero le perdí la pista, mi sentido arácnido no funciona con él.-

-Puede que nos tome horas encontrar a ese maldito.- Dijo Annie.

De repente, hubo una explosión a lo lejos. Todos corrieron hacia la ventana para ver la ubicación de la nube de humo.

-Tal vez no tenga sentido arácnido como ustedes pero algo me dice que Venom alterno tuvo que ver con ese desastre.- Dijo Pepper.

-Esa es nuestra señal.- Anunció Peter poniéndose la máscara. -Acabemos con él antes de que esparsa su simbionte por la ciudad.

Estaba anocheciendo, si no se apuraban sería más difícil rastrearlo en la oscuridad.

-Concuerdo.- El simbionte cubrió el cuerpo de Eddie hasta convertirlo en Venom. **-Andando.-**

-Yo también voy.- Dijo Annie. -Venom, máscara.-

El simbionte tomó el hombro de la mujer y esparció parte de su ser en ella hasta cubrirla por completo y convertirla en She-Venom una vez más.

 **-Esto no durará mucho tiempo, nuestra energía no es suficiente para funcionar en dos cuerpos por más de un par de minutos así que deberemos movernos muy rápido.-** Advirtió Venom.

 **-Entendido.-** Respondió la simbionte. **-Estamos listas.-**

-Yo también voy.- Dijo Pepper. -Nadie lastima a mi exesposo.-

-Pero no tienes poderes o simbionte.- Cuestionó Peter.

La mujer sonrió. -Pero tengo un regalo de bodas que quiero estrenar.- Miró hacia arriba. -FRIDAY, código luna de miel.- El techo se abrió y una armadura plateada cayó hacia Pepper para posteriormente abrazar su cuerpo y adaptarse a su figura. En un instante se había convertido en Ironwoman.

-Estoy lista también.- Dijo con voz metálica.

-Y conmigo somos diez.- Dijo Deadpool desde la otra esquina del salón. -También voy.-

 **-¿Estás bromeando?-** Exclamó Venom. **-¿Planeas que confiemos en ti? ¡Es tu culpa que ese simbionte se infiltrara en nuestro universo en primer lugar!-**

-El también va.- Accedió Peter.

**-¿Hablas en serio?-**

Peter asintió. -Ya ha peleado contra cientos de Venoms, nos ayudará tenerlo de nuestro lado.- Volteó hacia Wade. -Te soltaré pero si lastimas a Eddie, Annie o a cualquiera de mis amigos, yo mismo te aniquilo.-

-Me siento excitado e intimidado al mismo tiempo.- Wade asintió. -De acuerdo, acepto los términos.-

Y así fue como dos simbiontes, una mujer en un super traje robot, un chico araña radiactivo y un hombre mutado interdimensional se dirigieron a pelear contra un semi alienígena.

¿Cuando la vida de Peter se había vuelto tan extraña?

* * *

Todos cayeron de espaldas contra el pavimento, jadeando y recobrando sus fuerzas.

Habían ganado, no les tomó mucho tiempo dado que eran varios contra uno. Mientras entre Peter, Annie y Eddie sujetaban al simbionte, Wade y Pepper le dieron la estocada final. El villano terminó reducido a cenizas en medio de la calle.

Se encontraban en una calle concurrida, pero después de la explosión y el ataque del simbionte, todos huyeron despavoridos, incluso las autoridades.

Todos se pusieron de pie observando el desastre a su alrededor.

-Este fue probablemente el tiempo record que me ha tomado en derrotar a un Venom.- Comentó Wade.

De inmediato Peter se paró frente a su Eddie.

-Descuida, no pienso atacar a tu Venom.- Aseguró Wade.

-¿No?-

Wade sacudió la cabeza. -Vine a este mundo para protegerte del peligro, pero.- Paseó una mirada por la multitud de personas detrás de Peter. -Veo que tienes una familia que te cuida la espalda.- Le tocó el hombro y lo estrujó. -Estarás a salvo y eso es lo que buscaba para ti.-

Peter sonrió. -Gracias, me da calma saber que hay gente buena como tú cuidando los demás universos.-

Peter lo abrazó y Wade correspondió de inmediato. Se separaron y Wade miró sobre el hombro de Peter.

-Escúchame bien Brock, cuida bien a este muchacho, si me entero de que lo lastimaste de alguna forma, por pequeña que sea, volveré y te volaré la cabeza, ¿entendido?- Le echó una última ojeada a Peter. -Eres un bastardo afortunado, Brock, espero que lo sepas.-

 **-Por primera vez, desde que llegaste a este universo, estoy de acuerdo contigo.-** Concordaron tanto el simbionte como Eddie. **-Gracias por ayudarnos a detener a esa amenaza.-**

Wade asintió.

Peter sacó el dispositivo de cambio de universos del bolsillo de su traje. -Aquí tienes Wade, sigue protegiendo a los demás universos.-

Wade lo tomó y presionó un par de botones, un portal de luz redondo del tamaño de una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

-Tu también, asegurate de cuidar a esta tierra, si hay problemas y necesitas mi ayuda o sólo buscas sexo fantástico...- Se sacó un pequeño llavero con la insignia de Deadpool por delante y un pequeño botón por detrás. -Sólo presiona el botón y estaré aquí desnudo para ti.-

Peter rió. -La parte del sexo fantástico la tengo cubierta.- Guiñó un ojo en dirección a Venom. -Pero respecto a lo de las emergencias creo que te tomaré la palabra.- Sonrió y tomó el llavero. -Hasta luego, Wade Wilson.-

-Hasta luego Hombre Araña.- Caminó hacia el portal y antes de cruzarlo miró sobre su hombro y dijo. -¡Nos vemos en la _antología Spideypool!-_

Después de un paso, el hombre había desaparecido en el portal. El portal se esfumó en el aire segundos después dejándolos parados en medio de la noche.

-Ese sujeto era bastante extraño.- Comentó Pepper.

* * *

**_EDDIE BROCK_ **

Peter descansó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró. -De vuelta a la normalidad.-

Eddie a su lado hizo lo mismo. -Finalmente.-

Ambos se encontraban en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, acostados sobre una telaraña tendida entre los árboles, contemplando el cielo nocturno de Nueva York. Habían pasado seis horas desde que la partida de Deadpool, se habían asegurado de regresar a Annie a su hotel y esperaron a que Tony despertara para verificar que se encontraba bien. Después de eso, Peter y Eddie decidieron tomarse un tiempo para relajarse después de toda esa locura.

-Este fue probablemente el día más extraño de toda mi vida.-

-Igual para mi.- Eddie rió por lo bajo.

Peter volteó a ver a Eddie. -Estás extrañamente callado, que es lo que sucede en tu cabeza.-

Venom había gastado toda su energía al dividirse entre Eddie y Annie así que después de consumir al menos una tonelada de chocolate, cayó en modo de reposo dentro de Eddie, por lo que tampoco había demasiada conversación por su parte.

-No es nada.- Dijo Eddie fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto.

-Mi instinto de reportero me dice que mientes, dime o no pararé de preguntar.-

Eddie rió, Peter había aprendido bien de sus enseñanzas periodísticas.

-Estaba pensando que en cada uno de los demás universos hemos sido enemigos mortales, en todos te he hecho daño de una forma u otra...- Tragó saliva antes de continuar. -Tengo miedo de que sea una señal del destino que nos está diciendo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar.-

Peter entendió su punto y regresó su vista al cielo estrellado.

-Creo que es lo opuesto.-

Ahora Eddie volteó a ver a Peter.

-Creo que el que este sea el único universo en el que nos amemos hace lo nuestro aun más valioso.- Peter miró en su dirección y sonrió. -El saber esto hace que mi amor por ti sea más grande, Eddie Brock.-

El reportero estaba encima de él besándolo en un parpadeo.

-Te amo Peter Parker.- Le cubrió la cara de besos, la sombra de su barba le cosquilleó la piel hasta hacerlo reír. -Te amamos con todo lo que tenemos.-

-Es importante para mi que sepan que no hay nadie en este universo que ame de la forma en la que yo los amo a ustedes.-

-¿Ni siquiera a Wade?-

Peter alzó una ceja. -¿Acaso son celos lo que percibo?-

Eddie rió por lo bajo y se sonrojó.

Peter empujó a Eddie, ahora era Peter quien estaba arriba.

-Me temo que...- Le abrió el pantalón. -tendré que recordarte...- Tomó la erección creciente de Eddie en sus puños. -lo loco que me estoy por ti...-

La espalda de Eddie se arqueó, un gemido abandonó su boca y de repente vio aún más estrellas que las que tenía el cielo.

Al final de esa noche terminó desnudo debajo de Peter, sin duda alguna de que el chico tuviera ojos y corazón para nadie más que él y su simbionte.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _ **

-Esperen un momento ahí chiquitines.-

-No creerán que se deshicieron de mi tan fácil, ¿Verdad? volveré en la siguiente antología:

-Así es, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, una nueva antología ha sido abierta, agréguenla a sus listas, sigan esta cuenta y compártanla con sus amigos pervertidos, esto se pondrá bueno, ¡Nos vemos allá!-


	17. DULCE O TRUCO

🎃💀🕸️🎃💀🕸️🎃💀🕸️🎃💀🕸️

🎃💀🕸️🎃💀🕸️🎃💀🕸️🎃💀🕸️

**EDDIE** **BROCK**

-¿Aún tenemos edad suficiente para disfrazarnos y pedir dulces?-

-Es lo genial del halloween, nunca se es demasiado mayor para disfrutarlo, además, ¿nunca has oído del cosplay?- Gritó Peter desde la habitación de Eddie.

No era que el reportero tuviera algún particular problema con el halloween, simplemente no era una festividad que acostumbrara a celebrar.

¡ _Por favor, será divertido, Eddie!_ Había insistido Peter.

 ** _Es chocolate gratis o tu hígado Brock, tú decides._** Había insistido el simbionte.

Al final Eddie suspiró y accedió.

¿Cómo decirle no a los dos seres más importantes de su vida?

-Pero, ¿Dónde conseguiré un disfraz a esta hora?-

Peter simplemente sonrió.

Y así fue como terminó donde estaba, parado en medio de la sala, esperando con una canasta de calabaza colgando de su puño y un traje del hombre araña encima del cuerpo. Resulta que el traje de Peter podía ajustarse a cualquier medida por lo que entrar no fue ningún problema.

-¡La encontré!- Exclamó el entusiasmado adolescente saliendo de la habitación con una canasta-calabaza en su puño. -Sabía que la había dejado aquí.-

Peter se detuvo y silbó recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Eddie en aquel ajustado traje. -Debo decir que te queda mejor que a mi.- Sonrió. -Me siento celoso.-

Eddie consideró ponerse la máscara para cubrir el rubor que se expandía por sus mejillas, pero supo que era demasiado tarde. Quería mantener su estilo de motociclista peligroso pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando el chico más adorable del mundo le lanzaba cumplidos a diestra y siniestra todos los días?

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió el tema.

-Creí que habías ido por tu disfraz, si tardamos más tiempo se terminarán todos los dulces decentes en Nueva York.-

-No hay problema, no tardaré mucho vistiéndome.- Peter miró sus propias manos. -¿Listo V? Como lo practicamos.-

**Copiado.**

El plasma negro comenzó a esparcirse por el cuerpo del chico, cubriendo sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas y finalmente su rostro. Poco a poco, Venom comenzó a tomar forma sobre el cuerpo de Peter, las puntas de los dedos de sus manos se transformaron en garras, se formó un antifaz alrededor de sus ojos y unas orejas felinas sobre su cabeza, y finalmente, una cola salió desde su espalda baja.

Para cuando la transformación terminó Peter era el felino más adorable del mundo.

_Y Eddie el hombre maduro más excitado del universo..._

-¡Tadda!- Dijo Peter posando sus puños en su cintura heroicamente.

Eddie parpadeó, estaba fascinado, pero confundido.

-¿Eres... un stripper en lencería de gato?-

Peter rió y rodó los ojos.

**Pobre inculto...**

-¡No! somos Chat Noir.-

Por la expresión de Eddie, Peter supo que no tenía idea de quién hablaba.

-Ya sabes, ¿Chat Noir? ¿el amor absoluto e innegable de Lady Bug? ¿Plaga, las garras? ¿No te suena?-

Eddie sacudió la cabeza, era demasiado viejo para conocer las caricaturas actuales, en sus tiempos todo era Dragon Ball Z y Transformers.

-Bueno, eso no importa.- Peter extendió los brazos hacia los lados. -¿Te gusta?-

El reportero bajó la vista por el cuerpo del muchacho cubierto en simbionte.

De repente Eddie odió que su propio traje estuviera tan ajustado.

-Me encanta.-

-¿Enserio?-

Eddie sonrió. -Te daría todos mis dulces si tocaras a mi puerta.- había un dulce en particular que ansiaba darle en aquél momento.

Uno que estaba creciendo en su pantalón.

-Excelente, ese es el efecto que buscamos en los demás, ¿No es así V?-

**Afirmativo. Si no ceden,** **devoraremos** **sus cabezas.**

Peter disparó telaraña negra hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

-Después de usted señor Hombre Araña.-

Eddie le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias misterioso gato Stripper.-

-¡Chat Noir!-

**-¡Chat** **Noir** **!-**

Ambos bebés exclamaron.

Eddie volvió a suspirar.

Iba a ser una noche agotadora.

* * *

**VENOM**

Para Venom, las costumbres humanas eran de lo que más le fascinaba del planeta tierra. Al parecer, para los humanos cualquier excusa era buena para comer y celebrar. La experiencia era mejor a través de Peter.

Se sentía diferente habitar el cuerpo de aquél humano. Estar en Eddie era fantástico, su organismo era estable, la compatibilidad era perfecta y siempre sentía esa aura de protección, pero con Peter era diferente, dentro de él, Venom se sentía cubierto por una aura de peculiar calidez y comodidad familiar. Era nuevo y de algún modo adictivo.

El disfraz de Chat Noir fue su idea. Entre su búsqueda de series románticas, o como él solía llamar "Documentales sobre rituales de apareamiento humano" descubrió una colorida serie que exploraba bien el tema del romance. Al verla, no pudo evitar notar las similitudes entre aquellos personajes y su Eddie y Peter.

En ambos casos había un héroe insecto de rojo y otro vestido de negro.

Ambos pasaron mucho tiempo sin saber sus identidades y aun así siguieron enamorándose del otro poco a poco.

Ambos defendían a los inocentes y ambos vestían trajes ajustados, pero sobre todo, Peter y Eddie compartían un amor puro al igual a aquellos protagonistas.

Así que el disfraz quedaba como anillo al dedo para la situación. Estuvo practicando con Peter durante días para perfeccionar la apariencia y tomar una forma idéntica al traje.

La idea original era que Eddie vistiera el traje de Lady Bug y aunque Peter insistió, Eddie se negó.

De cualquier forma, el traje de hombre araña le iba muy bien, podía verlo a través de los ojos de Peter.

Estaban caminando por las calles, dirigiéndose a la zona comercial de Queens donde muchos locales y tiendas los esperaban para darles alimentos altos en carbohidratos y cacao.

El simbionte disfrutaba de esos momentos, donde los tres gozaban paz, sin villanos tratando de dominar y/o destruir el mundo, ni combate.

Sólo los tres y en una noche tranquila sin peligro.

Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

**PETER** **PARKER** **/VENOM**

No había sido un halago vacío, Eddie realmente se veía mejor como Hombre Araña. Su cuerpo fornido llenaba el traje espectacularmente, sus gruesas piernas y perfectos glúteos resaltaban bajo la tela, cada músculo en su abdomen, pecho y espalda protruían tentando a cualquiera que se atreviera a posar sus ojos sobre su cuerpo, sus brazos lucían más mortales en aquél ajustado traje y el bulto entre sus muslos se veía aun mejor.

**_Se lo que estás pensando, Peter.... concuerdo, somos afortunados._ **

-Definitivamente.- afirmó el chico.

Caminaron de tienda en tienda, algunas les daban un dulce y otras les regalaban un puñado. El señor Delmar les regaló una porción extra cuando pasaron por su local.

-Y un sandwich para mis clientes favoritos, cortesía de la casa.-

Ambos le agradecieron y avanzaron por el lugar.

En el camino se encontraron a Ned quien junto a su novia Betty compartían disfraces que hacian juego, Ned era el Guasón mientras la chica era Harley Quinn (versión serie animada).

Por un rato caminaron juntos pero posteriormente se separaron, la última vez que Peter los vio estaba besuqueándose entre los arbustos.

**Vaya parece que esos dos humanos intentan comerse la cara del otro.**

-Tal vez también son de tu especie y no lo sabíamos.- Comentó Peter.

**Imposible, lo habría detectado de ser así.**

Peter rió por lo bajo y rodó los ojos, a pesar de tantos meses juntos, Venom aun no captaba el sarcasmo del todo.

Caminaron entre cientos de disfraces diferentes. Unos increíbles, otros no tanto.

Peter ahogó un grito al ver un excelente cosplay de Kylo Ren.

Eddie gruñó con disgusto al ver un excelente cosplay de Deadpool.

De repente, de entre la multitud, una niña pequeña se acercó corriendo a Peter.

-¡Mami! ¡mami! ¡Mira! ¡Es Cat mua'!- La niña exclamó brincando en el lugar.

La pequeña tenia una calabaza de plástico roja y llevaba puesto un adorable disfraz de Ladybug.

Su madre se acercó corriendo detrás de ella.

-Lo siento, Cassie se pone muy alterada cuando come azúcar.- Se disculpó la mujer sujetando los hombros de la niña.

Peter sonrió. -No hay problema.- se puso de cuclillas frente a la niña. -¿Te gustaría una foto, mi lady?-

La niña asintió muy rápido. La mamá le pasó su telefono y Peter abrazó a la pequeña, sostuvo el teléfono en alto y se tomó tres fotografías. La niña le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y regresó corriendo con su mamá admirando la forografia.

-¿Cómo se dice, Cassie?-

-¡Gracias!-

Peter asintió y ambas se despidieron.

-Veo que tu disfraz complace al público.- Comentó Eddie después de que cuatro personas más pidiendo fotos con Peter.

Peter se encogió de hombros. -Las ventajas de tener el mejor traje del mundo.-

_**Nos** _ _**provocarás** _ _**diabetes, Parker.** _

Peter rió y tirando a Eddie de la mano avanzaron entre la multitud hacia el siguiente establecimiento.

En un momento, Peter tuvo que apartarse de Eddie para ayudar a una chica a recoger sus dulces caídos, cuando se puso de pie descubrió que Eddie estaba rodeado de chicas, cada una con un disfraz más coqueto que la otra. Enfermera caliente, maestra caliente y hada caliente. Había una disfrazada de Black Widow y de SuperGirl. Todas miraban a Eddie de la misma manera en la que Venom miraba un cerebro o un chocolate, como si estuvieran a punto de saltarle encima y devorarlo.

Una chica estaba estrujando su bicep entre sus manos, otra tenía su mano en su pecho. Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo mientras Eddie miraba de una a otra tratando de seguir la conversación de cada una. Se veía incómodo frente a tanta atención, era bueno delante de la cámara pero cuando un fan se acercaba a él, el reportero nunca sabía cómo reaccionar, así que sólo los deslumbraba con una sonrisa tímida y cálida amabilidad.

Dos chicas se abrazaron de cada brazo de Eddie y pusieron sus manos en su abdomen bajo, obviamente tratando de dejar en claro donde realmente querían ponerlas.

**_¿Las_ ** **_devoramos_ ** **_, Peter?_ **

Peter rió y sacudió la cabeza. -Descuida, V. Es nuestro, él lo sabe, pero se lo recordaremos esta noche.-

Las demás chicas se pusieron detrás del reportero sin mascara, Peter alcanzó a divisar al menos cinco selfie Sticks diferentes delante de ellos, Eddie sonrió a la cámara y levantó ambos pulgares. Varios flashes fueron disparados desde distintos celulares y todas rieron como colegialas tímidas.

Eddie se despidió con un saludo de mano y un par de abrazos antes de regresar con Peter.

-¿Disfrutando la atención?- Dijo Peter con una sonrisa juguetona.

Eddie rió. Si había alguien a quien no le gustara ser el centro de atención, ese era Eddie Brock. Todavía seguía sonrojado por los halagos de sus fans.

-La única atención que disfruto es la tuya, arañita.-

**_Buena respuesta, Brock._ **

Peter tomó la máscara que colgaba del patalon de Eddie y se la puso de regreso a la cabeza, se detuvo a mitad de la cara y aprovechó para darle un beso rápido en los labios antes de cubrir el resto con la tela.

-Será mejor que continuemos, aún tenemos mucho por recorrer. Si no nos apresuramos nos tocarán los peores dulces.-

El verdadero motivo de Peter era... que había otro dulce que se moría por probar.

Eddie sonrió bajo su mascara. -Guía el camino.-

* * *

**EDDIE** **BROCK**

**-¿Una manzana? ¿¡quién demonios da manzanas en Halloween!?-**

-¿¡Verdad!?- Exclamó Peter con la boca llena de chocolate. -Si quisiera frutas, iría al supermercado.-

 **Exactamente.** VenomConcordó **. Algunas personas simplemente merecen ser mutiladas.**

Eddie sonrió. A veces sentía que vivía con dos niños en lugar de un joven adulto y un alienígena carnívoro.

Peter se dejó caer hacia sobre el sofá de Eddie frotándose el estómago.

-Estoy lleno.-

La cabeza alienígena flotante conectada a su hombro también de dejó caer a su lado.

**-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero también yo...-**

-Les dije que no comieran tan rápido.- Les reciminó Eddie apartando las bolsas de dulces de ellos.

-Aún quiero comer uno más.- Dijo Peter poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero vómito en mi sala, si sigues comiendo chocolate ese será el resultado.-

 **-No se refería a chocolate, Eddie.-** Aclaró el simbionte de nuevo fundiendo su cabeza al traje.

_Oh..._

Eddie sonrió y dejó caer las bolsas al suelo. Tiró de la cola de Peter hasta que su pecho hizo contacto con su espalda.

-¿El gatito stripper tiene antojo de más dulces?-

Peter rió. -¿Enserio parezco un sripper?-

-Arañita, pareces una estrella porno.-

Eddie podía ver sobre el hombro de Peter la erección entre sus piernas, dura y evidente bajo su pantalón negro.

-Veo que estás duro allá abajo, ¿de que se trata? ¿te excita verme en tu traje? ¿es eso?- Cuestionó curioso.

-Eso mezclado con mis ganas de proclamarte después de ver toda la atención que atrajo tu cuerpo en el.- Respondió Peter.

Eddie rió contra la nuca del joven.

-Oh arañita... si alguien recibió atención hoy, ese fuiste tú.- Le besó la piel sobre su cuello. -Estabas tan ocupado mirándome que no notaste la forma en la que los demás te miraban, mujeres, hombres, chicas, chicos, todos parecían no poder quitarte los ojos de encima, ¿Y como no podrían hacerlo?- 

Eddie inhaló profundo. Olía a Peter y chocolate. -Un joven atractivo en el traje de gatito más ajustado de la tierra, estaban prácticamente salivando por ti y el hecho de que no lo notaras por estarme prestando atención...- Pegó su entrepierna contra el trasero del chico. -Me pone increíblemente caliente.-

Bajó su mano por el abdomen del chico, sintiendo con claridad cada uno de sus duros abdominales debajo del traje.

Llegó a su erección, la cual estrujó entre sus dedos.

-Ninguna de las personas que me se me acercaron me atrae de la manera en la que lo haces tú, no tengo ojos para nadie más arañita.- Mordió suavemente su oído mientras metía su otra mano dentro de sus propios pantalones en busca de su polla.

-Supongo que...- Liberó su erección y comenzó a restregarse contra el adolescente. -Debo recordártelo.-

Acarició el cuerpo de Peter sobre el traje, provocando que se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

De nuevo lo sintió, aquel bizzarro sentimiento que le agitaba al corazón, ese sentimiento que se mezclaba entre el amor y la lujuria por el chico. Por lo regular, Eddie se lo atribuía al simbionte depredador viviendo dentro de él, pero Venom no estaba en su organismo, aquel instinto de posesión carnal era completamente suyo.

Eddie deslizó su palma siguiendo el camino de su espina dorsal, su mano lucía enorme sobre la delgada espalda del chico, Venom se sentía como látex bajo tu tacto, aquello hizo que su polla se endureciera aún más. No podía aguantar mucho más, debía estar dentro de Peter o iba a enloquecer. Gentilmente, empujó la nuca del chico hacia el frente hasta que su cuerpo quedó tendido en el acolchonado respaldo del sofá.

Eddie separó sus piernas y se posicionó bien detrás de él asegurándose de que ambos estuvieran visibles delante del espejo en la sala.

No iba a quitarse el traje, sabía que el usarlo estaba alterando las hormonas del adolescente de formas inimaginables.

Puso la mano sobre la boca de Peter.   
-Lame.-

Peter lo hizo.

Eddie se llevó la palma húmeda a su propia erección y la acarició hasta lubricarse de punta a base. Con su mano libre abrió sus glúteos, se acomodó en el lugar y posicionó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Peter. El chico se estremeció cuando la carne de Eddie entró en contacto con su piel.

Tomó el mentón del chico con su otra mano y gentilmente levantó su rostro. -Mirada al frente.- Susurró contra su oído, mirándolo a través del espejo. -Quiero que me mires follarte en tu traje.-

Soltó su mentón y llevo esa mano a su entrepierna, si antes el chico se estaba estremeciéndo por la anticipación, ahora estaba temblando por las ganas.

Eddie formó círculos sobre la entrepierna cubierta de Peter.

-¿V?-

 **Copiado**.

El simbionte se apartó del área exponiendo la erección de Peter ante la grande mano del mayor. De inmediato Eddie la atrapó en su puño, sujetándola en su firme agarre.

-V, dilátalo para mí, por favor.-

**Dilaté al muchacho desde que entramos aquí.**

Eddie sonrió, si algo compartían los tres era una lujuria insaciable.

Eddie comenzó a adentrarse en Peter. El chico de inmediato jadeó.

-Descuida arañita, iré despacio.- Susurró contra su oído asegurándose de mirar sus ojos en el espejo delante de su sofá.

-Es una pena.- Peter jadeó. -Lo quería fuerte.-

El miembro entero de Eddie pálpito pero solo la mitad lo hizo dentro de Peter. El muchacho sabía que botones presionar para enloquecerlo.

-Por más que quiera hacerlo, no pienso ser brusco, eres nuevo en esto y no quiero lastimarte.-

-Te preocupas demasiado.-

-Y siempre lo haré.- Eddie le besó la sien. -Se trata de ti después de todo.-

Entró y salió de Peter con cuidado, asegurandose de acariciar su erección al mismo ritmo. Con cada rotacion de cadera, Eddie se adentrba más en él, su velocidad aumentaba ligeramente, al igual que su respiración.

Se aseguraba de entrar profundo en Peter y de estrujar fuerte su erección, sabía que Venom experimentaba lo mismo que Peter estaba sintiendo.

 **Más fuerte Eddie. Es un chico grande, puede aguantarlo.** Exclamó el simbionte despues de varios minutos de lentas penetraciones.

-Pero... Peter... él no...- Eddie jadeó.

-¡Más fuerte!-

-¡ **Más fuerte!-**

Eddie sonrió y felizmente cumplió la petición. Salió hasta unicamente dejar la corona de su glande dentro de Peter para de un sólo empujón entrar por completo. El joven soltó un gemido más dulce que cualquiera de los dulces que hubieran recolectado esa noche.

Ahora Eddie follaba a Peter con impetú y sin ningún rastro de piedad, sus caderas formaban un sonido sordo de piel con piel con cada embestida que le propinaba a Peter.

Estaban cerca, los tres lo estaban.

Eddie se asomó sobre su hombro y tomando el rostro del chico acercó sus labios a los suyos. Si iba a correrse dentro de él iba a hacerlo besandolo.

En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto, Peter eyaculó en su puño. Su cuerpo entero se contrajo alrededor de Eddie, provocando que él hombre alcanzara su límite.

-Voy a correrme en ti, arañita. Voy a correrme en este cuerpo de felino tuyo.-

El interior de Peter se contrajo con aún más fuerza alrededor de su miembro, clara obra del simbionte.

¿Dónde había quedado el juicio de Eddie? Definitivamente no era algo que se cuestionara ninguno de los tres mientras Eddie le daba lo último de su límite a Peter.

-Por si te quedó alguna duda.- gimió gozando del inicio de su orgasmo. -Soy tuyo, arañita.-

Embestida.

-Absoluta.-

Embestida.

-Y completamente.-

Embestida.

-¡Tuyo!-

Un jadeo de sorpresa seguido de un gruñido de placer se escapó de los labios del mayor mientras se vaciaba en Peter.

Recargó su frente contra la nuca del chico permitiendo que el placer avanzara a través de su cuerpo.

-El mejor... Halloween... de la historia...- Jadeó esparciendo besos por la espalda de Peter.

 **-Definitivamente.-** Dijo el simbionte **. -Sé que es el primero que he tenido pero estoy seguro de que no puede ser mejor.-**

-Me aseguraré de que el siguiente Halloween sea aún mejor.- prometió Peter jadeante. -Para ambos.-

Eddie sonrió. Otro Halloween juntos significaba otro año entero juntos.

Dió un paso hacia atrás y se deslizó fuera de Peter. Mientras se quitaba la camiseta, observó con fascinación la manera en la que su orgasmo escurría fuera del chico.

Eddie se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sudado, agotado y satisfecho.

Rápidamente, Peter se subió encima de él, sentándose justo encima de su sensible erección. Hizo una mueca, claramente seguía adolorido por aquel encuentro.

-Tranquilo, deja que V se encargue de reparar el dolor, luego podemos continuar.- Prometió Eddie acariciándole la espalda.

Peter presionó sus dedos medio y anular contra su palma hacia el refrigerador, lanzó una telaraña contra la puerta y una segunda hacia algo.

De un tirón Peter atrapó su objetivo en el aire.

Era una botella de jarabe de chocolate.

El chico abrió la tapa y dejó caer en contenido sobre el pecho de Eddie, cubriendo los tatuajes bajo una capa del espeso líquido café.

-¿Qué hacen?- cuestionó Eddie entre risas.

-Sabes que no soy un chico celoso.- Peter sonrió. -V por otro lado... bueno ya sabes lo posesivo que es. Así que después de ver la atención que recibiste esta noche, le prometí que te recordaría que nos perteneces.-

Eddie sonrió de oreja a oreja, le gustaba a dónde se dirigía la situación.

-Así que...- Puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Venom... las garras...-

🎃💀🕸️🎃💀🕸️🎃💀🕸️🎃💀🕸️

**_Cosas que espero ver en Venom 2:_ **

_**1) Una** _ **_aparición o al menos un_ ** _**cámeo** _ **_de Peter en la película, uno aunque sea, con eso me conformo, por ahora._ **   
**_2) Annie pateando traseros como_ ** **_She_ ** **_-Venom_ **   
_**3) Al menos una escena de Tom Hardy/Eddie Brock sin camisa (O desnudo, no me** _ **_awito_ ** **_jaja)_ **   
**_4) Eddie Brock con el traje de Spiderman_ **

**O sea, se imaginan Eddie Brock/Tom Hardy en traje de Spiderman homecoming? ¡¡¡Ufff!!!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño especial de Halloween** **🎃**


	18. Resultados sexuales

**¡Ya extrañaba actualizar este fic!**

**Una historia pervertida y cursi para sobrellevar esta cuarentena**

** Anuncios importantes respecto al futuro de esta cuenta y esta antología al final **

**¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos!**

* * *

-Muy bien Peter, tomemos nuestras posturas para comenzar a meditar.-

-¿Así Eddie?-

* * *

**PETER/VENOM/EDDIE**

Eddie recargó su hombro contra el marco de la puerta que conectaba la sala del apartamento con el comedor y soltó un suspiro. Peter se encontraba sentado en el comedor, con varios libros desparramados sobre la mesa, tenía el cabello alborotado y los hombros caídos. Sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos mientras sus ojos irritados se paseaban de página en página con velocidad.

**_Sentimos ansiedad con sólo verlo..._** Dijo Venom dentro de Eddie.

Y era verdad, el chico se veía agotado y estresado más allá de sus límites.

-Hora que corregir eso.- Susurró Eddie adentrándose en el lugar.

Peter, quien recién acababa de iniciar la universidad, y quien estaba acostumbrado a obtener en la mayoría buenas notas en la boleta entró en crisis al ver que había reprobado más de un examen en el primer parcial por lo que comenzó a estudiar el triple.

-Peter, debes tomar un descanso.-

-En un momento.- Respondió casi mecánicamente.

-Eso dijiste a las tres de la tarde.-

-Eso fue hace solo unos minutos.-

-Eso fue hace _ocho horas_ , son las once de la noche.-

El chico levantó la mirada del libro de inmediato y miró a su alrededor.

-Oh cielos.-

-Oh cielos, realmente.- Dijo tirando suavemente de la silla de Peter, apartándolo de la mesa. -Hora de un descanso o se te derretirá el cerebro y Venom se lo comerá.-

**_No está del todo equivocado..._ **

-Pero Eddie...-

-Sin peros, arriba arañita.-

Peter a regañadientes se puso de pie.

Eddie metió sus manos en sus pantalones de pijama y miró a Peter de arriba hacia abajo. El chico vestía únicamente unos shorts deportivos y nada más. Aún en plena crisis, lucía absolutamente comestible.

-Háblanos, dinos que tienes.-

Peter respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé yo solo me he sentido muy...- Peter hizo un sonidito de zumbido mientras se acariciaba la nuca. -¿Sabes? y no sé como pararlo, es realmente desgastante. Estoy fallando en todo y siento que hay algo mal conmigo pero no sé qué es lo que...-

-Hey, hey. Basta, no hay nada malo en ti.- Eddie se apresuró a rodearlo con sus brazos, como si tratara de cubrirlo de los malos pensamientos con su cuerpo.

Peter se sujetó de él aceptando el confort de su sólido cuerpo. Olía fresco, recién bañado y aun así esa esencia a Eddie Brock permanecía en él, era tranquilizante.

-Escucha, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado estos últimos meses es normal que te sientas así, no sé si lo notaste pero no tenemos precisamente la vida más normal del mundo.-

Calor familiar de Eddie le calentó la mejilla que reposaba sobre su pecho.

-La universidad es difícil para las personas comunes, no puedo imaginar lo que es para ti con nuestro trabajo como héroes y la pasantía en el Clarín.-

Era difícil, Peter sentía que apenas tenía tiempo para respirar.

-Eres el chico más inteligente que conozco, el más brillante y el más dulce del mundo. No quiero que sientas que una tonta nota cambia eso.-

-Pero nunca me había ido tan mal en clase.-

Seguro, le había ido mal en algunas optativas pero nunca en las clases importantes, mucho menos en química.

-Eso no significa nada, una calificación no define qué tan capaz eres ¿entendido?-

Peter asintió.

-Quiero oírte decirlo.-

-Una nota no...- Se aclaró la garganta. -Una nota no define qué tan capaz soy.-

-Soy un chico brillante, dulce y hermoso.-

Peter sonrió.

-Soy...- sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Adelante Peter.- Eddie insistió, en su voz había una sonrisa también.

-Soy un chico brillante, dulce y hermoso.-

Eddie le besó la coronilla.

-Y Eddie siempre tiene la razón porque es el reportero más asombroso en la tierra.-

**_No te pases Brock..._ **

Peter rodó los ojos, su sonrisa creció.

-Y todo eso que Eddie dijo.- Levantó la mirada, encontró la del reportero, llena de afecto y ternura. -Realmente eres asombroso.-

Eddie asintió y liberó a Peter de su agarre.

-Bien, ya que aclaramos eso, también aclaremos un poco tu cabeza.-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-

Eddie comenzó a mover los mueves de la sala, haciendo espacio en el centro.

-Con algo de meditación y conciencia plena.-

_Oh no,_ Peter siendo el adolescente hiperactivo y ruidoso de siempre, odiaba la meditación. Seguir instrucciones, permanecer quieto, guardar silencio, era evidente intuir porque le desagradaba aquella actividad.

Eddie por su parte parecía amarla, el meditar era algo que el reportero acostumbraba practicar seguido, a veces antes de dormir o después de un entrenamiento muy duro.

Peter simplemente no entendía como podía hacerlo con tanta disciplina, con tanto gusto.

-Andando, sin quejas. Le hará bien a tu mente.- Dijo Eddie parándose en el centro de la sala.

Apuntó el espacio entre sus pies. -Andando.-

Peter gruñó y se dirigió hacia el centro, justo frente a Eddie.

-Bien, haremos esto.- Dijo posicionando una mano delante de Peter, sobre el centro de su pecho y dejando la otra sobre su hombro.

-Comenzaremos primero con algo de respiración consciente para calmar tu sistema.-

Peter suspiró. -Es inútil, Eddie. Jamás puedo dejar la mente en blanco.-

-La meditación no se trata de poner la mente en blanco, es imposible hacer algo así, incluso si trataras, sólo pensarías en que debes poner la mente en blanco.- Explicó Eddie paciente. -Esto se trata de permitir que tus pensamientos fluyan hasta que se calmen en tu cabeza, piénsalo como un río fluye hasta que se convierte en agua inerte, el contenido sigue allí, pero las olas se detienen, eso es lo que buscamos con esto.-

Peter asintió.

-Bien, cierra los ojos y comienza a respirar profundo.- Ordenó con voz tranquila.

Peter cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-No combatas con tus pensamientos, deja que fluyan y si llegan a abrumarte piensa en cosas que te brinden paz.-

Peter pensó en las mañanas con el señor Stark en su laboratorio.

En las tardes construyendo con legos en compañía de Ned.

En las noches en las que hacía el amor con Eddie y en las madrugadas de maratones con Venom

En todas las veces que tío Ben le hizo sentir que tenía padre

En todas las veces que tía May le hizo sentir que tenía madre.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco, su cerebro ya no era un montón de zumbidos y estática, ahora solo era agua clara e inerte.

-Respira hondo Peter, inhala luz y exhala oscuridad.- Eddie susurró contra su nuca. -Luz adentro, oscuridad afuera.-

Peter llenó sus pulmones y lo mantuvo dentro un par de segundos antes de dejarlo ir, el olor a Eddie le relajaba considerablemente, su voz rasposa y tranquila incrementaba el efecto.

Las manos del reportero abandonaron su cuerpo.

-Sigue haciendo eso mismo, trata de sincronizar tus respiraciones con las mías, enfócate en sólo hacer eso.-

Eddie respiró a su lado.

Dentro y fuera.

Luz y oscuridad.

Continuaron con esa dinámica por un par de minutos más. Después Eddie le indicó que se recostara en el suelo, boca hacia arriba.

-Trataremos algo de escaneo corporal, voy a instruirte que partes de tu cuerpo en las que debes enfocarte y tú pondrás especial atención en ellas, ¿entendido?-

Peter asintió.

-Bien comenzamos con las puntas de los dedos de tus pies.-

Avanzaron con la práctica, Peter enfocó su atención en sus pies, en sus tobillos, pantorrillas y rodillas, subieron a sus muslos, a su abdomen camino arriba hasta llegar a la punta de su cabeza. Sus latidos eran lentos y su respiración era tranquila, sin darse cuenta, Peter ya se sentía notoriamente más relajado, el zumbido tóxico del estrés se sentía a kilómetros de distancia de aquella habitación.

-Puedes abrir los ojos.-

Peter los abrió y giró su cabeza a su lado, donde Eddie se encontraba recostado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó, ojos grises atentos a los suyos.

-Mucho mejor.- Admitió Peter. -No esperaba que esto funcionara.-

-Nunca falla, ¿cómo crees que logro tranquilizar a Venom cuando se pone testarudo.-

**_Sigue con esos comentarios y perderás un riñón, Brock..._ **

-¿Ahora que sigue?-

Eddie encogió un hombro. -Lo que quieras.-

Peter paseó los ojos por el cuerpo de Eddie. Giró sobre su costado hasta caer al lado de él, subió y enredó una pierna sobre la del hombre, se abrazó de su torso con un brazo y descansó su mejilla sobre su hombro. Eddie rodeó los hombros de Peter con su brazo respiró su familiar esencia.

-Me gusta hacerte sentir bien arañita.- Levantó un poco su rodilla generando deliciosa presión sobre la creciente erección de Peter. -No importa cual sea el método.

Aplicó más presión y Peter se aferró más fuerte a él. Sus ojos se cerraron y un gemido resonó profundo en su garganta. Eddie sonrió enternecido por la reacción del joven cuerpo de Peter. El chico comenzó a restregar su erección contra su sólido muslo, buscando satisfacción para el ardor entre sus piernas.

-Eddie...-

-Peter...-

El chico se subió sobre él y dejó su rostro contra su pecho, ahora el muslo de Peter estimulaba a Eddie al mismo tiempo que el de Eddie le brindaba placer a Peter. Sustancia de Venom comenzó a brotar de Eddie, envolviendo a Peter, apretando ambos cuerpos, propiciando movimientos más rápidos y agresivos que incrementaba la presión entre sus sexos.

Peter comenzó a temblar.

**_Más fuerte..._** Demandó el simbionte.

Las manos de Eddie bajaron por la espalda desnuda de Peter hasta encontrar y estrujar sus firmes glúteos. Movió su cadera con más velocidad. Ambos se frotaban contra el otro como si trataran de rascar una comezón que no desaparecía.

No dijeron mucho, sólo continuaron hasta que se corrieron dentro de sus ropas. Primero Peter, después Eddie.

Ambos terminaron temblorosos y jadeantes, irradiando silenciosa satisfacción e intima comodidad. El plasma de Venom regresó al interior de Eddie, satisfecho del placer que provocó.

Eddie cubrió de besos la frente de Peter.

-Entre proteger la ciudad, tus prácticas en el Clarín y tus estudios vas a explotar, tómalo con calma, todo saldrá bien, sólo no te sobreexijas de más y recuerda que...- Le besó la mejilla. -Estamos **aquí** para **ti**.-

Peter escuchó la voz de Venom a través de los labios de Eddie. Saber que no estaba sólo en esto le quitó un peso enorme de encima. No sería el único héroe defendiendo el vecindario, mientras tuviera el apoyo de Venom y Eddie, todo estaría bien.

-¿Qué aprendimos hoy?-

-Que la meditación es increíble cuando tienes un instructor ardiente.-

Eddie sonrió ante el cumplido.

-La otra cosa.-

-Que una mala calificación no define que tan capaz soy.-

Eddie le besó la coronilla.

-Eso.-

Se acurrucaron en silencio, sin distractores o pendientes. Peter disfrutaba momentos así, cotidianos, cálidos y en compañía de Venom y Eddie. Donde la paz prevalecía y todo estaba en orden.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del pacífico presente deseando que aquella tranquilidad durara para siempre.

. . . . . . . . . .

**???**

Su cuerpo dolía como el infierno, al menos las partes que quedaban. Intentó moverse pero no había suficiente fuerza en él para poder hacerlo. Aunque las heridas ardían, no lo hacían tanto como la latente furia que quemaba en su alma. Ansiaba lastimar a los culpables de su predicamento actual, desmembrarlos hasta dejarlos igual que él. O peor.

Imágenes de sus huesos rompiéndose, de su piel siendo arrancada directo de sus músculos y sangre brotando de sus bocas fue lo único que lo mantenían a flote después de estar al borde la muerte.

Observó cómo su cuerpo se regeneraba, como las fibras de sus músculos se estiraban y sus huesos crecían. Podía sentirlo, era doloroso y brutal, pero valdría la pena. Tan pronto como pudiera ponerse en pie...

La carnicería iba a continuar.

* * *

**Hay algunas cosas importantes que debo comentarles:**

**_1) Acabo de abrir una nueva cuenta donde respaldaré mis historias de esta cuenta para que vayan a seguirla, está bajo el nombre de @ELECTRICBEAT_ **

**_Seguiré publicando mis historias en mi cuenta actual pero guardaré respaldos en la nueva así que no se preocupen, todo sigue igual ;)_ **

**_2)_ ** **_Acabo de publicar mi primer historia original con personajes originales hechos por mi._ ** **_Una historia YAOI HARD con Daddy Kink, Hombre maduro experimentado/chico joven virgen, con mucho fluff y ¡MUCHO SEXO GAY!_ **

_**Ya están los primeros capítulos publicados, espero que le den el mismo maravilloso amor y apoyo que le han dado a esta y mis demás historias n-n** _

**_¡Los quiero !_ **

**_. . . ._ **

**Así es, Cletus Kasidy estará de vuelta en un futuro, con la película de Venom 2 próximamente, quiero retomar la saga de Carnage basándome en la movie y obviamente alterando la historia ¡para volverla aún más gay! jaja**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
